De um jeito diferente - HermioneGina
by Stefanny Potter
Summary: A segunda guerra bruxa de um jeito diferente. Um novo amor que nasce nesse meio. Um amor que ninguém estava esperando. Hermione/Gina.
1. Surtando

POV Hermione

Olhei para o quarto meticulosamente arrumado, o lençol perfeitamente esticado em minha cama e os móveis sem nenhuma camada de poeira. Andei até minha estante repleta de retratos e peguei uma das fotos. Eu e meus pais sorriamos para a câmera onde um senhor qualquer tirara em nossa viagem a França a alguns verões atrás. Coloquei o retrato de volta no lugar e peguei outro. Eu estava abraçada a Harry e Rony em frente à cabana de Hagrid, a foto fora tirada por Colin Creevey depois de muita insistência do próprio e de mim mesma. Sorri com a lembrança dos meus amigos, estava com saudades, passei todo o verão sem vê-los ou entrar em contato com qualquer um dos dois, preferira gastar todo o tempo que podia para ficar com os meus pais, porque o que estava prestes a fazer faria com que eles nem se lembrassem de que tinham uma filha.

A terceira e ultima foto, era bem mais recente que as outras, era a final do Torneio de Quadribol no ano passado, foi um jogo acirrado entre Grifinória e Sonserina, mas acabamos vencendo quando Harry pegou o pomo 2:30h depois. Na foto eu estava abraçada a Gina Weasley, minha melhor amiga. Ambas sorriamos com largos sorrisos, afinal ela era a melhor artilheira do time e havia marcado mais gols em toda a temporada. Um de seus braços rodeavam por minha cintura, puxando-me de encontro ao seu corpo enquanto na outra mão livre ela segurava sua vassoura. Ao fundo estava o resto do time de Quadribol da Grifinória comemorando a vitória, dando para ver Harry e Rony sendo engolidos por um emaranhado de pessoas animadas. Eu sorri com aquilo, Gina era extremamente importante para mim, mesmo que às vezes eu ficasse muito apenas com Harry e Rony.

- HERMIONE, DESÇA AQUI! – gritou minha mãe do andar de baixo.

Soltei um suspiro, peguei uma pequena bolsinha em cima de minha cama. Dei uma última olhada em meu quarto e finalmente fechei a porta. Desci as escadas silenciosamente com a varinha em punho. Meus pais conversavam na sala, sem nem ao menos perceber a minha presença.

Soltei um longo suspiro silencioso e uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, levantei a varinha em direção aos meus pais, minha mão tremia, mas tinha que fazer aquilo, tinha que fazer aquilo pelo mundo bruxo, por Harry...

"_Obliviate" – _eu sussurrei.

Por um momento achei que o feitiço não havia dado certo. Nada aconteceu. Mas não podia ser, estive treinando há meses esse feitiço, tinha certeza de que fiz tudo certo. Estava pronta para lançar o Obliviate de novo, quando algo me chamou a atenção. Através do espelho da sala, pude ver a expressão de meus pais. Suas feições estavam lívidas, seus olhares perdidos em algum ponto qualquer, e não expressavam qualquer reação.

"_Acho que deu certo"_- pensei.

Meus olhos percorreram a sala. Pronto. Já estava feito. Daqui a alguns minutos meus pais recobrariam a consciência e não lembrariam que algum dia tiveram uma filha, apenas se lembrariam de seus nomes, que eram dentistas e que estavam se mudando para a Austrália em alguns dias.

Meus olhos arderam e minha visão ficou embasada, mas prometera que não iria chorar. Tinha que ser forte. O mundo bruxo precisava de mim. Harry precisava de mim e assim seria.

Puxei minha bolsinha de contas para mais perto se meu corpo, e dei uma última olhada em meus pais. Finalmente dei as costas a eles e sai pela porta da frente, para as ruas geladas de Londres.

-x-

**POV Gina**

- GINA, DESÇA AQUI AGORA! – gritou Sra. Weasley, vulgo minha mãe, vários andares abaixo.

Suspirei e levantei-me da cama. Por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, hoje estava sendo um dia muito estranho, estava me sentindo estranha, como se tivesse esperando por algo ansiosamente, mas não fazia ideia do que era.

Calcei meus tênis e desci rapidamente as escadas em direção à cozinha. Minha mãe segurava um cesto de roupas, enquanto uma faca cortava algumas batatas sozinha.

- Me chamou mãe? – perguntei.

-Sim, quero que vá com Rony pegar algumas amoras.

- Okay, onde ele está? – perguntei.

- Acho que esta no quintal te esperando.

Peguei um cesto onde colocávamos as amoras e sai da casa pelas portas dos fundos. Rony me esperava perto da cerca onde nossa mãe plantava suas coisas, sua expressão não era lá muito amigável, provavelmente Molly havia o acordado do seu soninho da tarde. Isso sempre o deixava com muita raiva. E claro, eu como irmã mais nova não poderia deixar de irritar o meu irmão mais um pouco.

- Que cara é essa, maninho? Caiu da cama? – perguntei com um sorrisinho irônico no rosto.

- Não enche Gina – falou Rony – Não dormi a noite toda e estou cansado, então se não for muito incomodo, podemos acabar logo com isso?

- Porque não conseguiu dormir? – perguntei enquanto íamos até as árvores de amoras – Você adora dormir.

- Eu não sei. Sinto como se eu estivesse esperando algo ansiosamente, mas não sei o que é – falou Rony e logo em seguida deu um grande bocejo.

Ele se afastou, indo para uma árvore mais afastada.

Continuei parada no mesmo lugar. Rony estava sentindo a mesma coisa que eu. Mas por quê? Porque estávamos sentindo aquilo? Pelo que me lembrava, apenas me sentia assim quando Harry estava vindo passar alguns dias aqui na Toca, mas ele não viria, não por enquanto, tinham que esperar até que ele completar 17 anos e ainda faltava uma semana para 31 de julho.

Olhei para meu irmão que acenava com a varinha fazendo com que várias amoras caíssem e flutuassem direto para o cesto. Eu sabia quando o meu irmão ficava assim, e era sempre que Hermione vinha passar o resto das férias ali, e por algum motivo eu não gostei daquilo. Hermione era minha melhor amiga, eu deveria ter sido avisada que ela estava vindo, ou melhor, Hermione tinha que ter me avisado. Eu sabia que Rony tinha certo interesse na minha amiga, sabia que o meu irmão idiota gostava dela, apesar dele não admitir, mas até onde eu sabia os dois nunca haviam tido nada. Rony ainda era o melhor amigo de Hermione tanto quanto eu, merecia saber se Hermione estava vindo, e isso ia ser agora.

- Rony – eu o chamei – Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Hermione?

- Hermione? – perguntou o ruivo idiota.

- É. Hermione Granger. Minha melhor amiga, sua melhor amiga, melhor amiga do Harry e a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts, lembra?

- Sei quem é Gina, não precisa ser irônica, e não, eu não sei nada sobre Hermione.

- Como assim não sabe nada?

- Simples, eu não sei, ela não me mandou nenhuma carta e nem respondeu as que eu mandei desde que voltamos de Hogwarts – disse Rony, voltando sua atenção para a árvore de amora.

Rony parecia aborrecido com isso, por Hermione não ter entrado em contato com ele ainda e estar claramente o ignorando. E de alguma forma eu tão me sentia assim. Mas Hermione sempre mandava cartas nas férias, pelo menos uma por semana. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

- Terminei – falou Rony – Vou levar isso aqui para mamãe, termine isso ai rápido. Vou estar no meu quarto, qualquer coisa NÃO me chame.

Rony saiu dali com uma cesta cheia de amoras em direção a Toca.

Então Hermione não estava vindo? Era isso ou Rony estava mentindo. Mas ele não mentiria, não havia motivo para isso. Hermione também era minha amiga, eu merecia saber se ela estava vindo, tanto quanto ele.

Terminei de colher as amoras depois de algum tempo. Desde que Rony havia feito 17 anos, o garoto não fazia nada sem sua varinha, e claro que aquilo como colher amoras ia ser rápido e fácil, e eu que era menor de idade para a magia ainda tinha que fazer tudo a mão.

Peguei a cesta com uma certa dificuldade e andei lentamente até a casa. Deixei as amoras ao lado das de Rony e subi novamente para meu quarto. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho. Rony estava agindo exatamente como quando Hermione vinha para a Toca, mas de acordo com ele, ela não tinha nem ao menos entrado em contato a mais de um mês.

Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Mas Hermione teria dito alguma coisa. Ou não? Se eu bem conhecia a minha amiga, ela com certeza não diria nada, não quando poderia preocupar eu, Rony, Harry ou o resto da Ordem da Fênix. E se eu bem me conhecia, não pararia de me preocupar até ter certeza de que minha melhor amiga estava bem. Teria que conversar com a única pessoa que provavelmente estava tão preocupada quanto eu.

Sai do meu quarto e subi alguns lances de escadas até o quinto andar. Bati na porta mas ninguém me mandou entrar. O idiota devia ter voltado a dormir. Então abri a porta. O quarto estava escuro com as cortinas fechadas e também abafado, como ele conseguia dormir ali dentro?

Entrei no quarto e fui logo abrindo as cortinas e a janela, deixando a luz do dia finalmente entrar naquele quarto fedorento. Rony se mexeu um pouco na cama, mas pareceu não se incomodar muito, apenas virou para o outro lado e continuou a dormir. Revirei os olhos com isso. Meu irmão era a pessoa mais folgada e preguiçosa que eu conhecia.

- Rony acorda – falei normalmente.

Ele apenas resmungou.

- Rony Weasley!

Nada.

- RONALD WEASLEY! – gritei.

Rony caiu da cama com o susto e se levantou com tanta rapidez que eu fiquei surpresa com a agilidade que achava que ele não tinha.

- GINA, o que você está fazendo aqui? Falei que não era pra me chamar – falou Rony que estava com o rosto completamente vermelho e parecia tentar se esconder de algo.

E foi ai que percebi. Rony estava apenas de cueca estilo short, e o garoto tentava se esconder com as mãos e o lençol da cama.

- Ah por favor Ronald, eu tenho 6 irmãos mais velhos, você não tem nada que eu nunca tenha visto antes – eu disse fazendo força para não rir na cara dele.

Rony pegou uma camiseta e uma calça que estavam jogados no chão e as vestiu.

- O que você veio fazer aqui Gina? – perguntou ele.

- Eu quero falar com você.

- Hum... E não poderia esperar até eu acordar?

- Não – respondi secamente – Quero falar com você sobre Hermione – eu disse sentando-me na cama bagunçada.

- So... Sobre Hermione? – perguntou ele.

Revirei os olhos. Rony achava que enganava alguém, estava claramente escrito em sua cara que ele gostava de sua amiga. Mas algo me incomodou em meu interior, não gostava de lembrar que meu irmão estava totalmente apaixonado por Hermione.

- É Ronald, Hermione.

- O que tem Hermione? – perguntou ele.

- Hermione não mandou nenhuma carta?

- Não, não sei nada sobre ela desde que nos despedimos em King's Cross – falou Rony com uma expressão triste.

- E você não acha isso estranho? Não esta preocupado dela não ter entrado em contato? – perguntei.

Rony suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama.

- Claro que estou Gina. Hermione é minha melhor amiga, e apesar de não demonstrar isso a ela, eu me preocupo.

- Então, o que você acha que aconteceu?

- Talvez só esteja com os pais dela, viajando ou alguma coisa assim – falou Rony.

- Mas você não acha que poderia ter acontecido algo... Algo ruim?

- Algo ruim? – perguntou ele.

- É Rony, algo ruim. Talvez ela esteja com algum problema. Não é normal ela deixar de entrar em contato – falei – E provavelmente nem com Harry ela falou.

- É, ela realmente não mandou nada para Harry, ele me disse. Mas não acho que tenha algo de errado. Ela teria no dito alguma coisa. Pedido ajuda ou alguma coisa assim.

- Francamente Rony, você acha realmente que Hermione pediria nossa ajuda? Ela é orgulhosa demais para isso – eu disse com frustração.

- Hum, é você tem razão – falou Rony com um suspiro.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos até que o quebrei.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

- Mas o que?

- Eu não sei... Talvez nós devêssemos ir até a casa dela, ver o que realmente está acontecendo – eu disse.

- Mas Gina, mamãe nunca nos deixaria sair assim, Londres provavelmente está cheia de Comensais da Morte, e Você-sabe-quem está tomando o Ministério – falou Rony.

- Mas temos que fazer alguma coisa, Rony. É Hermione, merda. Não podemos deixar que aconteça alguma coisa com ela – eu disse desesperada.

Então eu finalmente me dei conta da gravidade da situação. Hermione e seus pais poderiam ter sido capturados pelos Comensais, afinal, ela era uma nascida trouxa e melhor amiga de Harry Potter, era um passaporte completo para o ódio de Lord Voldemort. Um desespero quase incontrolável me abateu, precisava fazer alguma coisa urgentemente.

- Não me importo com que mamãe diz. Hermione pode estar correndo perigo. Vou até a casa dela hoje à noite e ninguém vai me impedir – falei quase gritando com o meu irmão.

Rony me olhava assustado. Ele provavelmente nunca achou que eu me importasse tanto com Hermione. Nós duas éramos muito ligadas e ele não havia se dado conta, estava tão acostumado a estar sempre com Harry e Hermione que nunca percebeu que seus dois melhores amigos provavelmente tinham também outros amigos que se importavam com eles tão quando ele mesmo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você. Não posso deixar minha irmãzinha andar no meio de Londres sem mim, mamãe me mataria se soubesse que te deixei ir sozinha – falou Rony.

- Maninho, mamãe vai nos matar de qualquer jeito se descobrir – eu disse.

- Tem razão, mas como vamos até a casa de Hermione? Provavelmente o Ford Anglia do papai está na floresta proibida em Hogwarts.

- Eu estive pensando. Vamos sair quando todos estiverem dormindo e vamos precisar ir de vassoura – disse enquanto me levantava da cama e andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

- De vassoura?

- É Rony, vassoura. Ou você prefere ir andando?

- Mas eu já tenho a licença para aparatar, podemos fazer uma aparatação acompanhada.

- Rony – eu comecei colocando a mão no ombro do meu irmão e o olhando fixamente nos olhos – Eu já te vi aparatar em cima de Jorge e também dentro de um lago. Sozinho você já aparata assim, imagine acompanhado. Eu não vou aparatar com vc.

- Você está dizendo que não sei aparatar direito? – perguntou ele com um tom de voz ofendida.

- Sim estou. Vamos de vassoura, saímos assim que mamãe e papai dormirem – falei indo em direção à porta – Agora vou para o meu quarto descansar um pouco, porque eu também não consegui dormir nada a noite.

E sai deixando Rony com uma cara de bobo, o que não era lá uma novidade.


	2. Calada da noite

Capítulo 2

**POV HERMIONE**

"Acho que me perdi" – pensei sentada em algum café qualquer do centro de Londres.

Já tinha passado algumas horas desde que eu havia saído de casa e não encontrava a estrada que levava para a parte rural de Londres. Eu não queria ter que aparatar para a Toca. Ouvi notícias de que Voldemort estava tomando o Ministério e se eu aparatasse eles saberiam onde me encontrar, sabia que o Lord das Trevas ficaria muito feliz em me ter e usar-me contra Harry.

Suspirei e me levantei da mesa deixando algum dinheiro para pagar meu café. Sai dali para o ar frio de Londres. Rony já havia me explicado como chegar à Toca uma vez, mas foi há tanto tempo e eu também nunca precisei me lembrar, os Weasley sempre vinham me buscar quando ia passar o resto das férias na casa deles. Mas eu iria encontrar o caminho certo ou o ônibus certo até Ottery St. Catchpole nem que tenha que andar toda Londres para isso.

-x-

**POV GINA**

- Rony – chamou Gina em um sussurro batendo de leve na porta do quarto do irmão.

O ruivo abriu a porta com estrondo, fazendo Gina pular para trás assustada.

- Me desculpe, esqueci que não podemos fazer barulho – falou Rony terminando de vestir seu casaco.

Revirei os olhos e sai puxando o meu irmão.

- Não faça barulho – avisei – Desça as escadas devagar.

Descíamos cuidadosamente as escadas sem nem ao menos respirar. Eu já tinha finalmente chegado à cozinha, mas Rony ainda descia e foi nesse momento que o garoto pisou em uma tábua solta que rangia estridentemente no último lance de escada.

Paramos ao mesmo tempo e nos olhamos assustados. Algo no andar de cima se mexeu e segundos depois um grande ronco de Arthur Weasley foi ouvido.

- Acho que é só papai se mexendo na cama – sussurrei.

Rony terminou de descer as escadas e ambos saímos pela porta da frente com o maior cuidado possível.

- Gina – chamou Rony – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Ronald, ás vezes acho que você não se importa tanto assim com Hermione – eu disse, já caminhando apressada na frente do meu irmão.

- Não, claro que me importo. Hermione é minha melhor amiga, só acho que devíamos falar para alguém, alguém adulto – falou Rony.

- Você é uma espécie de adulto agora, não é? E eu pedi a sua ajuda. Problema resolvido – falei abrindo o armário de vassouras.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso, não é? – perguntou meu irmão.

- Vou Rony.

Ele suspirou e pegou uma outra vassoura.

- Okay, vamos lá ver se está tudo bem e voltamos rápido – concordou Rony.

Já estávamos montando as vassouras quando ouvimos algum barulho vindo da parte da frente da casa.

- Provavelmente é alguma galinha – sussurrei.

Ouvimos barulho de passos e depois resmungos sussurrados.

- Não acho que seja uma galinha – sussurrou Rony de volta.

Olhamos-nos assustados. Será que mamãe havia se dado conta de que não estávamos em nossas camas? Ou papai.

- Acho que devíamos dar uma olhada. E se for um Comensal? – falou Rony.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e ambos empunhamos nossas varinhas. Contornamos a casa, mas não encontramos ninguém.

- Rony – chamei – Olhe.

Apontei para o meio do mato que rodeava a nossa propriedade. Algo se mexia ali no meio e parecia se aproximar cada vez mais. Arqueei as sobrancelhas em dúvida. Eu conhecia aquela silhueta, conhecia aqueles cabelos cacheados que um dia já foram bem armados.

- Rony, espera – sussurrei – Eu conheço...

E antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar, a pessoa finalmente saiu do meio do mato.


	3. Abortar missão

**Nota da autora:**

**Hey peoples, como vão vocês? Espero não ter demorado muito a postar, estive muito ocupada essa semana, mas agora... FERIADO! Só eu sei o quanto precisava desse feriado, terceiro ano não é nada fácil.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e não deixem de me dizer o que estão achando. Comentem, por favor!**

**Capítulo 3**

**POV NARRADOR**

- HERMIONE! – gritou Rony que saiu correndo em direção à garota que ainda procurava de onde havia saído seu nome naquela escuridão toda.

Hermione tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto quando algo se chocou com ela e a prendeu em um abraço de ferro.

- Meu Merlin Hermione, o que está fazendo aqui?

Hermione conhecia aquela voz e aqueles braços fortes em volta de si também.

- Rony? – perguntou a garota.

- Claro, quem mais seria?

- O que faz aqui fora ás duas da manhã? – perguntou Hermione olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

Antes que o garoto falasse alguma coisa, algo saiu da escuridão de encontro a eles.

- Gina? – perguntou Hermione tentando enxergar através da escuridão.

- Hey Hermione – falou Gina sorrindo para a amiga.

A ruiva suspirou aliviada, finalmente estava vendo Hermione e a mesma aparentava estar bem. Mas o que a garota estava fazendo ali em Ottery St. Cathpole a essa hora da madrugada?

- O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui fora a essa hora? – perguntou Hermione olhando diretamente para o amigo com aquele olhar do tipo "O que você está aprontando?".

- Porque esta me olhando desse jeito? Eu não tenho nada haver com isso. Só estou aqui porque não posso deixar que algo aconteça com Gina, mamãe me mataria – disse Rony ofendido.

- Gina? – perguntou Hermione virando-se para olhar a amiga.

- Her... Bem, eu meio que estava preocupada com algo e precisava de Rony para me ajudar – falou Gina rápido e simples.

- Preocupada? Com o que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione franzindo o cenho começando a ficar preocupada também.

Gina olhou para a garota mas não disse nada.

- Gina estava preocupada com você Hermione – falou Rony cansado daquela enrolação.

- Comigo? – perguntou Hermione agora olhando fixamente para a garota que corava com a atenção que a amiga lhe dava.

- Estava preocupada porque você não deu nenhuma notícia desde o inicio das férias e pensei que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa – falou Gina timidamente.

- Mas isso não explica o que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora – disse Hermione.

- Gina ficou louca, queria de qualquer forma ir até sua casa para saber se você estava bem.

- Você ia até a minha casa? Há essa hora? Gina, nós estamos em guerra, é perigoso sair sozinha, principalmente à noite...

- Hermione... – tentou dizer Gina.

- Você tem noção de quantos Comensais da Morte devem estar espalhados por ai? Não, você não tem...

- Hermione...

- Se acontecesse algo com você eu nunca me perdoaria. Você tem ideia de como eu ficaria se eles te pegassem? – perguntou Hermione entrando em um estado de histeria.

- HERMIONE GRANGER, CALA A BOCA – gritou Gina.

Hermione olhou assustada para a amiga, Gina nunca tinha falado com ela desse modo.

- Como é? – perguntou Hermione cruzando os braços a frente do corpo e mantendo sua expressão fechada.

- Me... Me desculpa, eu não quis... Eu não quis dizer dessa forma. Eu... Eu só estava preocupada com você, e tinha que arranjar uma forma de ter certeza que estava tudo bem. Você não tinha dado sinal de vida desde que nos despedimos em King's Cross, pensei que poderia ter acontecido algo – falou Gina com a cabeça baixa.

Hermione descruzou os braços e suavizou sua expressão carrancuda. A garota se aproximou da ruiva e a puxou para um abraço, e alguns segundos depois Gina relaxou e correspondeu, envolvendo a cintura da morena com seus braços.

- Eu realmente aprecio muito a sua preocupação Gina, obrigado mesmo, mas você não pode correr perigo por minha causa. Desculpe-me mesmo por não ter entrado em contato, mas tive alguns problemas com meus pais e tive que tomar decisões, prometo te contar depois, mas prometa que não fara isso de novo. Quase me matou do coração Weasley – falou Hermione se separando um pouco do abraço.

- Eu sinto muito Hermione, mas não posso prometer isso. Se estiver em perigo, eu vou até você, querendo ou não – falou Gina se afastando e começando a andar até a porta da frente da Toca.

Rony olhava para ambas as garotas sem dizer nada, ele nunca tinha visto tanta demonstração de carinho e preocupação entre a amiga e a irmã, não sabia que tinham uma amizade assim.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam sem entender a atitude da ruiva e a seguiram até a Toca. Entraram na sala e encontraram Gina sentada em um dos sofás com um copo de água nas mãos.

- Bem... Acho que a "missão" de visita aos Granger's foi abortada, então se não for pedir muito Gina, eu posso voltar para minha cama? – disse Rony entediado e com sono.

- Claro Rony, e obrigado de qualquer forma – disse Gina sem realmente dar atenção ao irmão.

- Okay. Boa noite Hermione, Gina – e subiu as escadas.

Gina sabia que Hermione ainda a encarava pelas costas, podia sentir o olhar da garota em seu pescoço, mas continuou encarando o copo d'água em suas mãos.

- Gina – chamou Hermione.

Nada.

- Gina, por favor.

Nada.

- Gina Weasley, olha para mim – ordenou Hermione.

- O que você quer Hermione? – perguntou de repente se virando para encarar a garota.

- Porque esta agindo assim comigo? Você nunca foi assim Gina...

Gina levantou com raiva e se aproximou de Hermione.

- Você tem ideia do que passei por não saber absolutamente nada de você? – sussurrou Gina entre dentes – Eu estava enlouquecendo. Eu... Eu realmente cogitei a ideia de que Você-Sabe-Quem tivesse te capturado. Você é inteligente Hermione, sabe o quanto seria maravilhoso para ele. Você seria o seu pequeno troféu. Você seria um meio mais fácil para Você-Sabe-Quem até Harry...

- Mas é claro, você não está preocupada comigo, está preocupada com Harry – falou Hermione já se irritando com o ataque sem noção de Gina.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Hermione, claro que não. Harry, por incrível que pareça está seguro com os tios, não estou preocupada com ele. Eu estava preocupada com você.

- Mas porque esta agindo assim? Você nunca surtou dessa forma Gina. Porque agora?

- PORQUE EU TE AMO – gritou a garota ruiva.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando se deu conta do que havia acabado de dizer. Hermione a encarava com uma expressão estupefata. Tinha realmente ouvido aquilo?

- Quer dizer... Como amiga. Eu te amo como amiga Hermione... Eu...

Mas a morena nunca soube o que Gina iria lhe dizer naquele momento. Passos descendo as escadas foram ouvidos e segundos depois apareceram o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley em seus robes com suas varinhas em punho.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Ouvimos gritos e... – disse a Sra. Weasley, mas parou bruscamente quando se deu conta de quem estava na sala – Hermione? O que está fazendo aqui? Não sabíamos que viria.

- Me desculpe aparecer assim do nada e sem avisar Sra. Weasley, e ainda mais há essa hora, mas tive que sair de casa de última hora e eu não tinha lugar para ficar. Vocês são como uma família para mim, então resolvi vir para cá, se não for muito incomodo.

- Claro que pode ficar querida, não é incomodo algum. Rony deve estar dormindo, mas tenho certeza de que vai ficar muito feliz de saber que está aqui – disse Molly com seu costumeiro sorriso materno – Está com fome, Hermione? Esta com uma cara horrível, parece que não come há horas...

- Obrigado Sra. Weasley, eu realmente estou há algumas horas sem comer.

- Mas Hermione – chamou o Sr. Weasley – Aconteceu alguma coisa em sua casa? Algum Comensal aparecer por lá?

- Graças a Merlin que não Sr. Weasley. Eu tive alguns imprevistos por lá, meus pais vão passar algum tempo na Austrália e eu não podia ir com eles por causa de Hogwarts e eu também não deixaria Harry quando ele mais precisa de mim, com a guerra e tudo mais. Então para não ficar sozinha disse aos meus pais que passaria o resto das férias com vocês.

- Tudo bem. Receio que seus pais não sabem sobre a guerra, certo Hermione? – perguntou Arthur.

- Eles não sabem Sr. Weasley, eu tento mantê-los bem afastados dos problemas mágicos. E eu realmente fico aliviada de saber que vão estar bem longe de Londres.

- Entendo. Você já é maior de idade, sabe o que faz – disse o ruivo mais velho.

- Pare de chatear Hermione, Arthur. Vou arrumar sua sopa rapidinho querida – disse a matriarca da família.

S Sra. Weasley já estava se virando para a cozinha quando se lembrou.

- E você mocinha, o que esta fazendo aqui a essa hora? – perguntou a Gina.

- Eu... Er...

- Ela veio buscar um copo d'água e me escutou batendo na porta, Sra. Weasley – disse Hermione quando viu que a amiga começou a gaguejar. Ela sabia que Gina odiava mentir e muito menos sabia fazer tal coisa.

- É foi isso – confirmou Gina rezando para que sua mãe não percebesse que ela estava sem pijama.

- Tudo em. Dê boa noite a Hermione e vá dormir, já está bem tarde – disse a Sra. Weasley entrando na cozinha com o marido.

Ambas as garotas se olharam. A lembrança da briga e da explosão de Gina, ainda fresca em suas mentes. A garota ruiva foi à primeira desviar o olhar e encarar o chão.

- Boa Noite, Hermione – disse Gina e subiu correndo as escadas se esperar qualquer resposta da amiga. Tinha que ficar o mais longe de Hermione antes que explodisse de vergonha pelo que havia dito, ou melhor, o que havia gritado a plenos pulmões.

- Boa noite Gina – sussurrou Hermione para o nada e logo seguindo os passos de Molly e entrando na cozinha onde um grande prato de sopa de abóbora a aguardava.


	4. Só quero tentar Algo

Capítulo 4

POV GINA

"Que merda que eu disse?" – pensei enquanto entrava em meu quarto tão rápido quanto Fred e Jorge fugindo do Sr. Filch quando aprontavam algo.

Depois de andar de um lado para o outro incontáveis vezes, bufei e me joguei sentada na cama, tirando os tênis surrados.

Encarei o teto do meu quarto, pensativa. Ela deve estar entendo tudo errado. Eu não a amo desse jeito, claro que não. Hermione é apenas minha amiga, minha melhor amiga. Foi apenas a emoção do momento, nós estávamos discutindo, gritando uma com a outra e acabou saindo aquilo. É, foi isso. Amanhã vou dizer isso a ela e tudo vai voltar ao normal.

Depois de trocar minha roupa por um pijama confortável, deitei-me e minutos depois adormeci com o pensamento de arrumar tudo com Hermione na manhã.

-x-

Pisquei os olhos com o objetivo de me acostumar com a claridade ofuscante que entrava pela janela onde me esqueci de fechar as cortinas na noite passada. Bocejei e esfreguei os olhos, olhando ao redor de meu quarto, vazio. E assim que me fiz consciente a realidade abateu-me como um forte balaço no estômago.

- Merda – sussurrei para o quarto.

Levantei e, resmungando, arrastei-me até o banheiro a fim de fazer minha higiene pessoal. Minutos depois, eu já descia as escadas vestida com um curto short jeans que realçava minhas pernas extremamente brancas e uma blusa verde. Não lembrava em nada a pequena Gina que Harry Potter salvou cinco anos atrás.

- Bom dia, Gina – mamãe disse antes mesmo que eu colocasse o primeiro pé na cozinha.

- Bom dia, mãe. Onde estão todos?

- Seu pai saiu cedo para o Ministério, os gêmeos estão na loja, mas já passaram aqui para se aproveitarem do café da manhã. E Rony... Bem, você conhece seu irmão, ainda está dormindo – disse Molly enquanto cortava algumas batatas.

- E Hermione? Pensei que ela dormiria no meu quarto – perguntei como quem não queria nada, mas por dentro meu coração batia descompassadamente apenas com a ideia de saber onde a garota estava.

- Hermione ainda está dormindo, deve estar muito cansada, ela nunca dorme desse tanto. Não a coloquei em seu quarto porque já estava tarde para montar uma cama de armar. Ela esta no quarto de Fred e Jorge.

Coloquei uma quantidade generosa de comida na boca para não precisar responder minha mãe e apenas acenei com a cabeça em concordância.

- A proposito, quando terminar seu café, você poderia subir e acordar Hermione? Sabemos que ela fica irritada quando a deixamos dormir demais – disse a Sra. Weasley.

Assim que entendi o que minha mãe havia me dito, acabei engasgando com o pedaço de bacon que comia.

- Está tudo bem, querida? – perguntava Molly enquanto dava leves palmadinhas em minhas costas.

Ainda ofegante, respondi:

- Está tudo bem, mamãe. Eu acho... Acho que vou lá acordar Hermione – disse me levantando em disparada até a escada.

- Aproveite e acorde seu irmão, diga que Hermione está aqui e o mande arrumar aquela nojeira do quarto dele.

- Okay, mãe – gritei dos primeiros degraus.

Subi os quatro lances de escadas em poucos segundos até o quinto andar. Entrei sem nem ao menos bater na porta e fui logo abrindo as janelas.

-RONY, ACORDA! – gritei enquanto puxava suas cobertas e pulava em cima do garoto sonolento.

Depois de vários resmungos e ameaças de morte um Rony consideravelmente consciente me encarava com uma expressão de raiva.

- O que você quer Gina? Eu estava dormindo – resmungou ele.

- Mamãe mandou te acordar, e ela disse para você arrumar seu quarto antes de Hermione acordar, que se caso ela suba aqui e veja que não o arrumou você vai ter que limpar todo o quintal sozinho. Sem magia – mamãe não tinha dito aqui, mas era sempre bom ver a cara de assustado de Rony.

Ele resmungou em descrença e cambaleou até seu guarda-roupa em busca de algo apresentável, algo que não fosse seu pijama azul com vassourinhas e pomos de ouro.

- Eu já disse que você ficar uma gracinha com esse pijama? – perguntei apenas para irritá-lo.

- Vai se ferrar Gina – ele praguejou.

- Olha a boca, maninho. Mamãe não ficaria muito feliz em saber que você anda falando essas coisas.

- Você não faria isso – ele me olhou com os olhos estreitados.

- Ah eu faria sim – rebati no mesmo tom.

- Faça alguma coisa e eu conto à mamãe que foi você que deixou a porta do galinheiro aberto e deixou a preciosa Mary Lu fugir.

- Mas não fui eu quem deixou aquela galinha idiota fugir – Eu disse em minha defesa.

- Eu sei disso, mas mãe não sabe – ele ameaçou com um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios.

- Você não seria tão baixo.

- Ah eu seria sim. Agora você poderia, por favor, sair do meu quarto. Preciso me trocar.

Encarei meu irmão que ainda sorria falsamente. Bufei frustrada e sai batendo a porta, mas ainda pude escutar a risada rouca e ao mesmo aguda de Rony.

Como aquele garoto pode ser tão idiota? Mas no fundo eu sabia que ele não faria aquilo. Rony podia ser tudo, menos mentiroso. Mas a raiva que eu estava sentindo do meu irmão desapareceu assim que desci os lances de escada que dava para o segundo andar, dando lugar a tensão e medo que me consumia desde que gritei aquilo para minha melhor amiga. Parei em frente à porta amarela berrante que antes era o quarto o quarto de Fred e Jorge e soltei a respiração que eu parecia estar segurando desde que saíra do quarto de Rony.

Girei a maçaneta e entrei no quarto escuro que tinha um pequeno feixe de luz entrando por uma fina fresta da cortina fechada. Em meio ao bolo de cobertas, Hermione ressonava tranquilamente em seu sono e me peguei apreciando aquela cena com um ligeiro sorriso no canto dos lábios. Os cabelos castanhos espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro branco, a boca ligeiramente aberta lhe dava um ar engraçado e uma das pernas não estava encoberta pelo cobertor dando assim uma generosa visão do curto short de seu pijama, mostrando suas longas e torneadas pernas morenas.

Aproximei-me da cama, ainda hipnotizada pelo que via e minha maior vontade naquele momento era poder tocar aquela pele que parecia brilhar entre os lençóis brancos. E o gosto? Como seria sentir o gosto daquela pele em meus lábios? Como eu queria fazer tudo àquilo com a minha... Amiga?

"Oh meu Merlin" – sussurrei para o nada, minha consciência voltando á tona antes que eu fizesse alguma idiotice.

Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi ter a consciência de que minha mão estava estendida em direção a Hermione a centímetros de tocar sua pele exposta de sua perna. Recolhi rapidamente a mão como se estivesse acabado de levar um choque.

O que foi isso? Eu estava tendo desejos por minha melhor amiga? Não, claro que não. Aquilo era... O que aquilo era? Eu não fazia ideia. Será que eu sou... gay? Eu nunca havia sentido aquilo por garota nenhuma. Na verdade sempre fui apaixonada por Harry desde os meus 10 anos. Aquilo não havia mudado, não é mesmo?

Estava tudo uma confusão só e a melhor coisa a se fazer era acordar Hermione e sair dali o mais rápido possível, para longe da garota que estava me fazendo sentir aquelas coisas.

- Hermione – sussurrei, cutucando o braço da morena.

- Hermione acorda. Já está tarde, mamãe me mandou te chamar.

A garota resmungou algo incompreensível, se mexendo confortavelmente, deixando sua coxa ainda mais exposta, o que me fez engolir em seco.

- Hermione, você precisa... AHHHHHH!

O meu grito estridente ressoou por todo o quarto e no segundo seguinte eu estava sendo prensada entre o colchão da cama e um corpo forte.

- Hermione, o que você está fazendo? Sou só eu, Gina – gritei debatendo-me.

A garota mais velha encontrava-se sentada em cima das minhas coxas com uma varinha apontada para o meu rosto assustado. Quando ela percebeu quem eu era, sua expressão se suavizou e o corpo relaxou gradativamente.

- Oh meu Merlin Gina, me desculpe, eu pensei que você era... – começou a se desculpar.

- Hey esta tudo bem, Mione. Você só se assustou – eu disse ainda ofegante pelo susto.

- Não está tudo bem. Eu quase explodi a sua cabeça. Me desculpe, Gi.

Hermione completamente envergonhada mergulhou seu rosto no meu pescoço, ainda lamentando-se pelo que quase havia feito. Respirei com dificuldade quando senti o hálito quente dela em minha pele.

- Hey, está tudo bem, Mione. Sério – eu disse enquanto a abraçava, trazendo-a ainda mais para perto do meu corpo.

Ficamos vários segundos naquela mesma posição, sem dizermos nada, apenas com minha mãe direita traçando círculos disformes nas costas de Hermione. Mas quando achei que ela havia adormecido de novo, senti algo quente e úmido em meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar furiosamente.

Os lábios de Hermione tocavam minha pele como se fossem brasas, me fazendo sentir coisas que eu nunca havia sentido na minha vida, nem mesmo com Miguel, Dino ou Harry. E era apenas um beijo no pescoço. Mas por que ela estava beijando meu pescoço? E antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, outro beijo foi depositado, agora bem perto de minha orelha, fazendo um gemido rouco escapar por entre meus lábios.

- Hermi... – eu comecei a falar quando encontrei a minha voz.

Parei de falar assim que vi sua cabeça levantar do vão do meu pescoço. Sua expressão fez todo o meu corpo. Sua expressão fez todo o meu corpo estremecer. Um sorriso tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo sexy ornamentava um canto de seus lábios. As bochechas coradas conseguiam deixar-lhe mais linda e os cabelos bagunçados lhe davam um ar mais selvagem. Como eu estava com vontade de beijá-la agora.

- Gina, eu... Eu passei a noite toda pensando em você, no que você disse. E eu... – mas foi interrompida.

- Me desculpe por aquilo. Eu não deveria ter gritado daquela forma com você. Eu só estava preocupada, porque não suportaria que nada acontecesse com você, e...

- Eu acho que senti o mesmo.

-... E você é minha melhor amiga... Você, o que?

- Eu acho que sinto o mesmo. Quando você disse, ou melhor, quando você gritou aquilo, foi como se eu estivesse escutado a melhor coisa do mundo, e eu me senti feliz, mesmo que estivéssemos brigando naquela hora e percebi que eu queria ouvir aquilo de novo. Eu queria ouvir aquilo de você – minha amiga disse em um fôlego só.

- Hermione, eu não... – eu tentei começar, mas ela me interrompeu de novo.

- Eu vou entender se você disser que gritou aquilo apenas pelo calor do momento, e que me ama apenas como amiga. É só que... Você me fez ver uma coisa dentro de mim que estava escondida. Acho que gosto de você, eu só queria que soubesse disso - disse Hermione corando mais ainda.

Passaram-se vários segundos que pareceram horas, em que eu apenas a encarava com a boca ligeiramente aberta, sem saber o que dizer.

- Er... Me desculpe. Você deve estar querendo levantar, acho melhor sair de cima... – Hermione começou a se levantar e sair de cima de mim, afastando sua pele quente da minha.

O vazio me tomou assim que senti o peso dela sair de cima de mim, e percebi que queria que ela continuasse ali, perto de mim, onde eu poderia sentir sua pele quente e macia. Em um impulso, antes que ela saísse inteiramente de cima, a peguei pela mão e puxei-a em minha direção, fazendo seu corpo cair bruscamente sobre o meu. Escutei-a gemer em meu ouvido quando nos encontramos, e aquilo foi o melhor com que já havia escutado na vida.

- Hermione, eu... Me desculpe por isso, não devia ter te puxado assim. Você está bem? – eu perguntei preocupada.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mas me olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, completamente confusa. E aquilo a deixava mais linda.

- Eu... Eu queria tentar algo. Só quero tentar... Algo – eu sussurrei hipnotizada, me aproximando lentamente.

Nossos rostos estavam próximos, tão perto que eu consegui sentir a sua respiração em minha boca. Uma das minhas mãos foi diretamente para um lado de sua cintura, fazendo um suspiro escapar de minha garganta quando senti sua pele sobre meus dedos.

- Gina, o que você... – ela começou a falar, mas a interrompi.

- Shhh... – eu a fiz calar, colocando o dedo indicador em seus lábios – Eu só quero tentar... Não se mexa.

Minha mão livre foi até seu rosto, acariciando-o suavemente com a ponta dos dedos. Afastei uma mecha de seu cabelo que caia-lhe sobre os olhos, colocando-a atrás de sua orelha. A vi fechar os olhos e sorri com aquilo, parecia tão certo. Desci a mão para o seu pescoço e me aproximei mais um pouco.

- Gi... – eu a ouvi dizer meu nome.

Senti meu lábios roçarem nos dela e me senti como se estivesse uma energia percorrendo todo o meu corpo apenas com aquele simples roce. Nunca havia sentido aquilo, nem mesmo com Harry.

Capturei os seus lábios entre os meus e foi como provar o melhor sabor do mundo, como um néctar feito exclusivamente para mim e percebi que poderia facilmente me viciar naquele gosto. Passamos vários segundos apenas nos sentindo quando finalmente eu senti sua língua pedir passagem e eu de bom grado cedi.

Se você nunca provou o beijo de Hermione Granger, você nunca viveu até hoje. Era a melhor sensação que eu já havia sentido em toda a minha vida e não queria nunca mais parar de sentir aquilo. Gemi quando sua língua enroscou na minha e perdi todos os sentidos quando ela começou a suga-la.

Suas mãos desceram por meu corpo, parando em minhas coxas e as apertando com força, fazendo mais um gemido meu escapar. Desci meus lábios para seu pescoço e suguei a pele branca dali, com certeza ficaria uma marca, mas eu não estava me preocupando com aquilo e aparentemente ela também não, porque senti uma de suas mãos em meus cabelos, forçando minha cabeça de encontro ao seu pescoço.

Lentamente deslizei minha mão direita por baixo de sua fina blusinha do pijama. Senti-a tremer quando toquei aquela pele quente e sorri por saber que causava aqui nela. Arranhei sua barriga e a escutei gemer meu nome. Voltei minha boca para a sua, a beijando como nunca havia beijado ninguém. Eu poderia fazer aquilo pelo resto da minha vida, mas quando senti a borda de seu seio direito com a ponta dos dedos, batidas na porta ecoaram pelo quarto nos assustando.

Em um momento eu sentia Hermione em cima de mim e no segundo seguinte ela estava em pé do outro lado do quarto com os cabelos bagunçados, vermelha e com a respiração ofegante como se estivesse corrido uma maratona inteira em volta dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Hermione, Gina – a voz de Rony soou do outro lado da porta de madeira – Está tudo bem? Já faz meia hora que estão trancadas ai. Eu posso entrar?

- NÃO! – eu e Hermione gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Encaramos uma a outra assustadas, nos perguntando pelo olhar o que fazer.

- Vai lá – sussurrou Hermione.

- O que? – perguntei no mesmo tom.

- Vai lá.

Concordei com apenas um aceno de cabeça e me levantei da cama indo em direção da porta.

- Espera – ela sussurrou apressadamente indo até onde eu estava e parando na frente.

Suas delicadas mãos foram direto para meus cabelos, arrumando-os de uma forma que ficasse apresentável e não aparecesse para meu irmão como alguém que acabou de ter um amasso com a melhor amiga. Ela sorriu quando colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e logo depois descendo para meu pescoço. No momento seguinte eu sentia seus lábios sobre os meus e sua língua invadindo minha boca, explorando cada canto possível.

Ela terminou o beijo tão logo que começou, me fazendo gemer em frustração. Ela me deu um último selinho e me empurrou em direção à porta.

- Pronto. Agora você pode ir, Rony deve estar estranhando – ela disse com um sorriso tímido o que me faz acha-la ainda mais linda.

Lancei lhe um ultimo olhar antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Mas o que me assustou foi dar de cara com um Rony me encarando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo todo esse tempo ai dentro? – ele perguntou.

- Nós só... Só estávamos colando a conversa em dia. Nada que seja do seu interesse, Roniquinho – eu disse encarando-o no melhor estilo de irmã intimidadora.

- Não me chame assim, Ginevra.

Fechei a cara quando ouvi meu nome inteiro. Eu odiava que me chamassem de Ginevra.

- Você sabe que odeio esse nome, Ronald – eu disse entre dentes.

- Vai se foder, Rony – eu praguejei – Se me der licença, eu tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ficar olhando para sua cara feia.

Deixei-o no meio do corredor e subi as escadas para o andar de cima, onde ficava meu quarto. Entrei, fechando a porta atrás de mim e deslizei por ela até que estivesse sentada no chão. O que foi aquilo? O que eu havia? Mas o que mais me assustou foi o sorriso bobo que crescia cada vez mais em meus lábios. Eu havia gostado, como eu havia gostado, mas Hermione era minha amiga, minha melhor amiga. Sem dizer que Rony era claramente apaixonado por ela, e eu... Eu devia estar esperando Harry, como prometi no funeral de Dumbledore. Eu o amava, não é? Desde os meus dez anos. Então o que foi aquilo?

Claro, Hermione é uma garota linda, inteligente e qualquer um seria extremamente sortudo em tê-la. Mas porque agora eu não conseguia imagina-la com outra pessoa que não fosse comigo? Oh meu Merlin, eu estava completamente perdida.


	5. Nós não temos nada, não é?

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Hello peoples, como vão vcs? Me desculpem pela demora, mas é a mesma coisa de sempre: Colégio. Estou na reta final do meu terceiro e último ano, e as coisas estão uma loucura. Mas estou sempre escrevendo, só não tenho tempo pra digitar o capítulo e o meu amado notebook não ajuda tbm. Enfim, vamos ao que interessa. Cadê os comentários pessoal? Só a Mione Ginny está comentando (o que eu agradeço muito, adorei os comentários, me deixou muito feliz de saber que está gostando). Eu sei que tem um monte de gente lendo, mas vamos comentar galera, me deixa mais animada para escrever e terminar os capítulos mais rápidos.

Então please, comentem. E mais uma vez obrigada Mione Ginny pelos comentários.

Vamos ao capítulo.

**POV HERMIONE**

Eu estava me sentindo nas nuvens. Quando Gina saiu do quarto, me permiti suspirar com um sorriso bobo no -me sobre a cama de Fred, ou seria de Jorge? Não importava. Encarei o teto de madeira empoeirada. Aquele foi o melhor beijo que eu já havia provado, e poderia facilmente me ver fazendo aquilo pelo resto da minha vida.

Claro, ajudava com o fato de que eu sempre tive uma certa queda por Gina, mas sabia que nunca daria em nada e já havia me  
contentado de que ela ficaria com Harry que pelo menos era um ótimo garoto.

Mas meu pensamento mudou completamente na noite passada com a nossa discussão. Quando ela gritou que me amava, e mesmo que tivesse sido de uma forma amigável ou não, fez me coração acelerar como nunca.

E agora ela me beijou.

Gina Weasley havia me beijado e tinha sido perfeito. Mas e agora? Ela realmente gostava de mim ou havia sido apenas carência, porque até onde eu sei, Harry havia terminado com ela. Não fazia a mínima ideia, mas uma coisa eu sabia, Gina Weasley havia gostado de me beijar ou não teria retribuído naquela intensidade.

Estava prestes a me levantar quando ouço uma batida na porta, me cubro um pouco com as cobertas antes de dizer para que entrasse.

- Hey - a cabeleira ruiva de Rony apareceu pela fresta da porta - Posso entrar?

- Claro Rony - eu disse enquanto me ajeitava decentemente na cama.

Ele entrou fechando a porta atrás de si e se sentou na outra cama que provavelmente seria de Jorge, ou não.

- Você e Gina demoraram, pensei que estavam brigando de novo - ele disse sem pestanejar.

- Não, nós estávamos apenas... - e antes que eu pudesse inventar alguma coisa, ele me cortou.

- Colocando a conversa em dia, já sei. E que não é do meu interesse. Gina já me disse isso - ele resmungou. Com certeza eles haviam discutido. Era tão óbvio.

- É, nós só estávamos conversando.

- Como você está, Hermione? - ele me perguntou com a expressão séria.

- Eu estou bem, e você?

- Por favor Hermione, eu te conheço a seis anos, não sou idiota. Aconteceu alguma coisa - ele disse e eu suspirei. Sabia que tinha que contar a ele.

- Eu... Eu fiz uma coisa - eu sussurrei.

- Hermione, você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa. Sou seu melhor amigo, quer dizer, junto com Harry e... - ele se embaralhou todo enquanto me olhava com preocupação.

Rony, por mais imaturo, insensível e idiota que fosse, ainda conseguia ser adorável quando queria e admito que já me peguei pensando nele não só como meu melhor amigo e que poderíamos vir a ter alguma coisa, mas agora eu já não tinha tanta certeza.

- Já entendi Rony - eu o cortei antes que disse-se mais alguma coisa - É complicado.

- Pode confiar em mim, Mione - ele disse e eu lhe sorri timidamente.

- Eu enfeiticei os meus pais - confessei em um fôlego só.

- Você fez o que? - ele perguntou assustado.

- Eu precisei fazer isso. Usei Obliviate e... E agora eles não se lembram que tem uma filha...

- Calma Hermione, não estou entendendo.

- Eu enfeiticei os meus pais com o obliviate, apaguei a memória deles e agora não sabem que sou filha deles. Ah, e estão se mudando para a Austrália.

Rony me encarava com aquela cara de quem estava tentando entender toda a informação. E quando eu pensei que ele tinha travado e estava pronta para sacudi-lo e faze-lo voltar a realidade, ele falou em uma voz rouca.

- Porque você fez isso?

- Não é obvio? Prometemos a Harry que iriamos com ele procurar as Horcruxes e tomei algumas providências para manter meu pais seguros. Os Comensais da Morte virão atrás de nós dois e faram o possível para entregarmos Harry para Voldemort. Eu não vou dar essa possibilidade a eles, não se eu puder evitar.

- Entendo. Acho que eu faria o mesmo, se fosse pelo fato de que minha família inteira faz parte da Ordem da Fênix, tirando Gina é claro. E também se eu soubesse lançar um Obliviate - ele disse pensativo - Você sabe que Harry vai enlouquecer quando souber né? Vai se sentir culpado por achar que está acabando com nossas vidas com os problemas dele.

- Eu sei, por isso você vai estar comigo quando eu contar o que fiz. Ele já está se sentindo culpado apenas por estarmos desistindo do último ano de Hogwarts  
para ir com ele. Mas não é como se tivéssemos a possibilidade de deixar ele ir sozinho. Sempre fizemos tudo juntos, não é agora que vamos deixá-lo.

- Claro, concordo com você. Vamos com ele até o final - disse Rony acenando em concordância com a cabeça.

- E você já contou ao seus pais que não vai coltar a Hogwarts? - perguntei.

Rony me olhou e eu tive vontade de rir da careta que ele fazia, parecia aqueles garotinhos que faziam alguma coisa errada e os pais acabavam descobrindo. Olhos azuis arregalados, palidez acentuada mais do que o normal e suas mãos inquietas nos joelhos já o entregavam. É ele não havia contado.

- Er... Bem, eu não... - ele tentou começar, mas eu o cortei.

- Você não disse - eu afirmei.

- Não - ele falou deixando os ombros caírem.

- E quando você vai dizer a eles? Sabe que temos que partir depois do casamento de Gui e Fleur.

- Eu sei, vou dizer a eles. É que... Mamãe vai surtar tanto. A coisa básica que ela espera de todos nós é que terminemos Hogwarts. Ela vai ficar decepcionada -  
ele lamentou enquanto se levantava e começava a andar incansavelmente no pequeno espaço do quarto.

- Rony - eu o chamei, fazendo-o parar de falar e olhar para mim - Temos que fazer isso. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que Harry daria a própria vida para nos proteger, temos que fazê-lo entender que faríamos a mesma coisa por ele. É o nosso melhor amigo, temos que ajudá-lo. Não podemos o deixar sozinho. E tenho certeza que a Sra. Weasley vai ficar extremamente orgulhosa de você quando acabarmos com Vold...

- Não diga o nome dele - Rony me cortou assustado - Eu sei, okay. Vou fazer isso. Estou tentando achar o momento certo, ela está tão estressada com o casamento.

- Quando os Delacour chegam? - eu perguntei.

- Amanhã ou depois, eu não me importo. Mamãe já está louca, não quero saber como vai ser quando eles chegarem. Gui escolheu o pior momento para se casar - ele disse com uma expressão que eu nunca tinha visto em Rony. Ele está verdadeiramente cansado, e não com preguiça como sempre.

- Credo Ronald, seu irmão vai se casar e o mínimo que você pode fazer é apoia-lo. E até consigo compreender o porque deles terem tanta pressa, todos podemos morrer amanhã, eles só querem ter certeza de que tiveram a chance de se casar. É morbidamente romântico na verdade.

- Mamãe pensa a mesma coisa, por isso ela diz que estão cometendo um erro. Mas Gui sempre responde que ela e papai fizeram a mesma coisa na primeira guerra.

- Entendo - eu disse.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas perdidos em nossos próprios pensamentos, quando eu disse:

- Bem... Eu acho que deveria me trocar, sua mãe já deve estar impaciente me esperando para tomar o café da manhã. Você poderia...

- Ah, claro. Eu acho que vou... Eu vou te esperar lá em baixo - ele disse ficando completamente vermelho.

O vi sair totalmente envergonhado e sorri com aquilo. Levantei-me da cama em um salto e fui logo me arrumar. Aquele ia ser um dia longo.

**-x-**

Poucos minutos depois eu já descia as escadas vestida com um jeans surrado antigo, suéter beje e um par de tênis um pouco velhos que tenho desde o 5º ano. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando todo o meu pescoço a mostra.

- Bom dia Hermione - a Sra. Weasley me cumprimentou com seu costumeiro sorriso materno.

- Bom dia Sra. Weasley, me desculpe pela demora - eu disse enquanto me sentava de frente para um Rony que devorava sem parar um prato cheio de ovos e bacon. Fiz uma careta diante daquilo.

- Não tem o porque de se desculpar, querida. Devia estar cansada, merecia dormir um pouco mais, só a acordamos porque sabemos como não gosta e perder toda a manhã dormindo - ela disse enquanto colocava um enorme bolo em cima da mesa na minha frente.

- Eu agradeço Sra. Weasley - falei enquanto pegava um pequeno pedaço do bolo e enchia um copo com suco.

- A propósito, como você veio parar aqui querida? - ela me perguntou.

- Eu andei por um bom tempo, até conseguir um ônibus que saia da cidade. Desci em algum lugar por aqui e aparatei até os limites do feitiço de proteção.

Pensei que eu teria problemas para entrar na propriedade, mas a ultrapassei sem nenhum problema. Não tem nenhum problema? - eu disse.

- Não tem nada de errado com a proteção - falou Rony quando ele finalmente se deu um tempo para respirar no meio de toda aquela comida - Só a família pode passar por ela, e você e Harry são da família então vocês podem passar quando quiserem. Ah, e claro, os Delacour também - Rony resmungou quando falou sobre a família de franceses.

- RONALD! - Sra. Weasley ralhou - Os Delacour são da família, ou pelo menos vão ser daqui a alguns dias.

- Por favor, mamãe. Não fale como se você aprovasse esse casamento. Todos sabemos que não - ele disse enquanto pegava uma enorme fatia do bolo. Para onde ia toda aquela comida?

- Não é que eu não aprove, só acho que não é o momento certo, eles estão sendo precipitados por causa da guerra - Sra. Weasley disse enquanto recolhia os pratos sujos da mesa.

- Hermione também pensa da mesma forma - Rony disse com a boca cheia, o que resultou em algumas migalhas voando.

- Rony, olha os modos - reclamou a Sra. Weasley com a cara fechada - É realmente reconfortante ter alguém com bom senso aqui, Hermione. Eu digo ao Gui, mas ele não me escuta.

Eu sorrio para ela em compreensão e me volto para meu prato, terminando o meu café da manhã.

- Ah querida, mais tarde vamos colocar sua cama de armar no quarto de Gina. Os Delacour chegam amanhã e precisamos do quarto de Fred e Jorge para hospedar Fleur e Gabrielle - falou a Sra. Weasley tirando o prato de Rony antes que ele comesse mais.

Assim que entendi o que a matriarca da família Weasley disse, engasguei com o suco e acabei cuspindo-o na cara de Rony, que me olhou bobamente confuso.

- Me desculpe, Rony. Eu só... Me desculpe - eu lamentei pulando da cadeira para ajudá-lo a se limpar.

- Está tudo bem, querida? - Molly me perguntou em um misto de diversão e confusão.

- Tudo bem. Eu só me engasguei e... Fica parado Rony, assim eu não consigo te limpar.

Rony se mexia inquieto, enquanto com um pano eu tentava limpar a bagunça que eu havia feito em seu rosto. A Sra. Weasley como uma forma válida de ajudar, desapareceu pelas portas dos fundos, rindo e não mais voltou.

- Quieto Ronald, você está tornando tudo mais difícil - disse quando ele tentou se levantar enquanto eu tentava limpar seu pescoço.

- Para Hermione, eu posso fazer isso sozinho - ele resmungava.

Me coloquei entre suas pernas e puxei seu rosto para mais perto do meu, passando o pano umedecido em sua testa limpando os respingos de suco da sua franja. Eu estava tão distraída que não percebi quando desceram as escadas e aquela voz que ressoou pela cozinha me fez arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Gina perguntou com a expressão séria, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, parecendo irritada com algo.

E foi ai que entendi a sua irritação. Rony e eu estávamos em uma posição um tanto quanto inadequada. Me separei rapidamente do meu amigo, colocando uma distância segura entre nós.

- Gina, eu... - tentei explicar, indo em sua direção.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho, isso está pregando - Rony disse levantando da cadeira em um pulo e correndo escada acima.

Ficamos sozinhas e o silêncio começou a me incomodar, então decidi dizer alguma coisa.

- Gina, não é nada do que você está pensando. Eu e Rony... - mas ela me interrompeu.

- Eu não estou pensando nada. Você e Rony podem fazer o quiserem , eu não tenho nada haver com isso - ela disse secamente.

Seus olhos azuis, que geralmente eram claros e brilhantes, agora estavam escuros e tristes, então me dei conta do que aquilo poderia ser.

- Você está com ciúmes? Gina, você não precisa, eu não sinto nada pelo Rony...

- Ciúmes? Eu não estou com ciúmes. Você não tem que me explicar, nós não temos nada, não é? - ela disse soando magoada - Se me der licença, eu vou dar uma volta.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela saiu pela porta dos fundos. Gina entendera tudo errado, e eu precisava provar isso.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Hermione já dando mancada hein. Mas elas logo vão fazer as pazes, prometo. Até o próximo capítulo

PS. Só um detalhe que quero esclarecer, eu sei que a personagem da Gina tem olhos castanhos, mas eu quis colocar como azuis como os da Bonnie Wright. Bem, acho que é só isso. Até o próximo.


	6. Eu quero Você

Capítulo 6

POV GINA

Sai de casa com os olhos formigantes e levemente avermelhados, mas não me daria o direito de deixar nenhuma lágrima cair. Como eu fora idiota, claro que Hermione nunca iria realmente estar gostando de mim, o que eu estava pensando? Ela estava destinada a ficar com Rony, a família toda apostava neles dois, assim como era comigo e Harry.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que só reparei em minha mãe quando ela me chamou.

- Gina - ela dissse se aproximando enquanto carregava um enorme cesto com vários tomates - Onde você está indo?

- Vou dar uma volta.

- Gina, você sabe que não podemos nos dar o luxo de ficar andando por ai - minha mãe disse séria.

- Eu sei mamãe, prometo que não vou longe, ainda continuarei dentro da proteção, eu... Eu só preciso dar uma volta - eu falei suplicante, de jeito nenhum eu voltaria para dentro de casa.

Mamãe me olhou por alguns instantes, provavelmente tentando encontrar aguma mentira, mas por fim ela suspirou e disse:

- Tudo bem. Não vá muito longe e não demore, os Delacour chegaram na hora do almoço e quero você aqui.

- Obrigada mamãe - eu agradeci com um sorriso.

Me afastei lentamente, esperando ela entrar dentro de casa. Então corri, corri como nunca até o armário de vassouras e peguei a minha Cleansweep 11 . Andei até onde eu e meu irmãos tentamos montar um campo de quadribol, subi na vassoura e dei um pequeno impulso com os pés e no momento seguinte eu já estava sentindo a maravilhosa sensação de estar voando.

Suspirei quando senti o vento em meus cabelos, então me permiti subir mais um pouco, instantes depois eu já podia ver os pastos e morros verdes de Ottery St. Catchpole. Dei uma volta no campo e parei de costas para o sol. Se eu subisse mais um pouco poderia ver a casa de Luna do outro lado do morro.

Já estava pronta para dar mais um impulso para cima qaundo ouvi meu nome ser gritado lá embaixo. Apertei os olhos e suspirei quando vi que era Hermione. Ela balançava os braços acima da cabeça tentando chamar minha atenção enquanto seus cabelos balançavam ao vento. Ela estava linda daquele jeito. Desci um pouco, parando alguns poucos metros acima dela e então perguntei:

- O que vc quer, Hermione? Eu estou ocupada.

- Eu quero conversar com você, desça dai - ela gritou tentando falar mais alto do que o vento.

- Eu não vou descer, estou bem aqui em cima - eu disse séria com os braços cruzados a frente do corpo, me mantendo presa a vassoura apenas com as pernas.

- Você não vai descer? - perguntou ela.

- Não.

- Okay, então - ela disse e saiu pisando duro.

Dei de ombros como uma forma de mostrar que eu não me importava, mesmo que ela não estivesse me olhando. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo o ar fresco que vinha das árvores. Quando os abri me surpreendi com Hermione parada no mesmo lugar que estava a dois segundos, mas agora ela segurava uma vassoura que provavelmente era a de Rony.

- O que você está...

- Se você não vai descer, então eu vou subir até ai - ela disse simplesmente.

- Hermione, você tem pavor de voar, principalmente em vassouras, Desça já dai - eu disse com preocupação.

Ela passou uma das pernas por cima da vassoura e acabou se atrapalhando um pouco com o impulso dos pés. Algumas tentativas despois a vassoura levantou vôo e ela deu um gritinho de pavor e surpresa me fazendo rir silenciosamente.

Mas meu sorriso desapareceu tão logo veio. Hermione se mexia descontroladamente em cima da vassoura, tentando fazê-la subir. Aquilo não era nada bom.

- Hermione, pare de se mexer tanto em cima da...

E antes que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, ela caiu. O problema era que com toda a sua tentativa até onde eu estava, Hermione acabou subindo uns oito metros sem perceber, uma queda dali não seria nada legal.

O grito que Hermione deu acabou me acordando do susto inicial. Desci em um mergulho reto, o mais rápido que eu podia, a adrenalina tomando todo o meu corpo. E se eu não conseguisse pegá-la? Não, eu não tinha essa opção.

Me inclinei mais sobre a vassoura, colocando mais velocidade na minha descida. Faltava pouco metros até o chão.

Finalmete consegui alcançar Hermione. Passei um braço por sua cintura e a puxei para mim, colocando-a sentada de lado na vassoura. Suspirei aliviada, mas esse alivio não durou por muito tempo. Desciamos em alta velocidade, de encontro ao chão e controlar a vassoura agora seria impossível.

- Hermione, quando eu disser já, nós vamos pular da vassoura - eu disse.

- O QUE? - ela gritou virando o rosto para me encarar como se eu fossse louca.

- JÁ - eu gritei, pulando da vassoura e a puxando comigo, porque eu sabia que ela não pularia por vontade própria.

Senti minhas costas se chocarem com a grama macia e um corpo cair sobre o meu violentamente, fiquei sem conseguir respirar por alguns segundos. Vi Hermione esconder o rosto em meu pescoço e assim permanecemos por algum tempo tentando normalizar nossas respirações.

- Hermione - eu a chamei depois de um tempo - Está tudo bem?

A vi sentar sobre minhas pernas do mesmo modo que estavamos mais cedo no meu quarto, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, senti vários tapas sendo desferidos em meu corpo.

- O que é isso, Hermione? - perguntei tentando segurar suas mãos ageis.

- FICOU LOUCA? - ela gritou.

Rolei para o lado invertendo nossas posições, mas não durou muito, logo estávamos rolando por todo o gramado. Quando finalmente ela se cansou de me bater, eu me encontrava por baixo de novo, ofegante e completamente vermelha.

- O que foi isso? - eu perguntei olhando para a garota que não estava tão diferente de mim.

No segundo seguinte eu sentia seus lábios sobre os meus em um beijo desesperado. Sua língua invadiu minha boca, explorando cada canto possível, enquanto eu tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Suas duas mãos seguravam meu rosto enquanto seu corpo pressionava o meu. Por fim, ela prendeu meu lábio inferios entre os dentes e o puxou, o que me fez suspirar e estremecer ao mesmo tempo.

Quando finalmente nos separamos em busca de ar, eu pude perceber o quanto Hermione estava assustada. Abri um tímido sorriso. Ela ficava mais linda com aquela carinha nervosa.

- Do que está rindo? Você poderia ter se machucado gravemente.

Sorri mais ainda ao ver sua preocupação.

- Você é linda - eu disse bobamente.

Ela corou furiosamente com o que eu disse e tentou se esconder entre seus cabelos castanhos. Segurei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e coloquei uma mecha atrás de sua orelha.

- Hey, me desculpe. Eu não queria deixá-la assustada desse jeito, mas era o único jeito, nós iríamos morrer se eu continuassemos - eu disse acariciando o bochecha dela com o meu polegar.

Hermione me olhou mais calma e quando eu pensei que diria alguma coisa, ela se levantou de cima de mim e me encarou. Eu realmente estava me sentindo idiota deitada no chão daquele jeito.

- Vem - ela estendeu a mão para mim.

- O que? Para onde? - eu perguntei aceitando a ajuda e me levantando em um salto.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa - ela disse entrelaçando nossos dedos e sorrindo logo em seguida.

Ela me puxou para fora do campo, mas não antes de guardarmos as vassouras que milagrosamente estavam inteiras.

Hermione me levou até o limite da propriedade Weasley e consequentemente até o fim da proteção. Ela olhou para os lados antes de sair da redoma de feitiços que nos protegia e adentrar a pequena floresta que havia do lado da Toca, me levando junto.

- Hermine, o que voce está fazendo? Mamãe vai nos matar. Temos que voltar para dentro da proteção.

- Você confia em mim? - ela perguntou, parando de repente.

- Mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Então vem, não vou deixar nada ruim acontecer - ela disse com um sorriso que me fez suspirar - E não é como se você estivesse prester a sair da proteção na noite passada, Weasley.

- É diferente, eu tinha que saber se estava tudo bem com você, eu não... - eu comecei a falar desesperadamente, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Hey, está tudo bem. Acho que entendo agora, eu faria a mesma coisa por você - ela sorriu e continuou a me puxar - Estamos quase chegando.

Mais alguns minutos andando e chegamos a uma pequena clareira que ao meu ver não tinha nada demais.

- Por aqui - e ela me puxou para uma pequena abertura na parede de árvores do lado direito.

O lugar que eu vi no segundo seguinte me fez ofegar surpresa. Um lago de águas cristalinas extremamente azuis estendia-se a nossa frente e várias flores de cores exóticas decoravam apreensiva esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

- Uau, isso aqui é lindo. Como você descobriu esse lugar? - eu perguntei enquanto olhava tudo admirada.

- Eu descobri isso aqui quatro anos atrás, tinha acabado de discutir com Rony, estava de cabeça quente e com raiva, então sai para andar um pouco e acabei achando esse lugar. Sempre venho aqui quando preciso ficar sozinha e pensar - Hermione disse indo se sentar em um enorme tronco de árvore caido.

- E porque você nunca me mostrou isso aqui? - eu perguntei pegando um lírio branco.

- Eu ... Eu não sei, talvez quisesse que esse lugar só fosse meu, como um meio de escapar de tudo - ela disse mexendo nervosamente as mãos no colo.

- Eu entendo - eu disse me sentando ao seu lado - Só não entendo como nunca soube da existência desse lugar.

Entreguei-lhe o lírio e ela sorriu timidamente. Ficamos em silêmcio por um tempo, apenas apreciando a beleza que nos rodeava, sem termos coragem de dizer qualquer coisa, mas por fim eu disse algo.

- Então... O que você queria falar comigo? Quer dizer, antes de quase voarmos para a morte.

Ainda com o olhar preso em algum ponto a frente Hermione abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de falar.

- Eu queria explicar o que aconteceu com Rony...

- Não precisa explicar nada, você e Rony estão destinados a ficarem juntos, todos estam esperando o momento em que meu irmão vai deixar de ser idiota e se declarar para você. Fred e Jorge já até fizeram um bolão de apostar - eu disse com a cabeça baixa.

- Gina, olhe para mim - ela me chamou e eu a olhei - Eu não quero nada com Rony.

- O que? Mas todos acham que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro, que vão ficar juntos para sempre.

- Eu não sou todos, Gina. Sei o que quero - ela disse ainda olhando para mim.

- E o que você quer? - eu perguntei, hipnotizada por aqueles olhos azuis.

Ela se aproximou mais de mim, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu.

- Eu... Eu quero... Eu quero você - ela sussurrou.

Nossos lábios se juntaram no segundo seguinte em um beijo lente e calmo, sem pressa alguma, apenas nos sentindo. Aproximei meu corpo para mais perto do dela e segurei sua cintura com as duas mãos enquanto sentia-a rodear meu pescoço com seus braços. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam em um briga sensual pela posse e isso me fazer extremecer. Senti suas unhas arranharem levemente meu pescoço e arrepios incontroláveis passaram por todo o meu corpo. Parei o beijo dando leves mordidas em sua mandíbula e desci para seu pescoço, sugando a pele alva em um ponto. Com certeza eu havia deixado uma marca ali.

- Gina, eu... - Hermione sussurrou o que saiu como um gemido rouco. Aquilo me fez sorrir.

- Você o que Mione? - eu perguntei ainda dando total atenção ao seu pescoço onde eu senti sua pele arrepiar.

- Eu... Eu realmente gosto de você Gi. Muito - ela gaguejou embrenhando suas mãos em meu cabelo e puxando levemente os fios.

Subi os lábios até o lóbulo de sua orelha e o mordi, puxando-o levemente. Vi sua pele extremecer e senti meu ego inflar por ser a causa daquelas reações.

Embrenhei minhas mãos por baixo de seu suéter e senti a pele macia e quente em meus dedos. Seus músculos abdominais se contrairam quando arranhei levemente sua barriga lisa. Hermione puxou meu rosto em direção ao seu e voltou a me beijar como se o mundo fosse acabar dali a poucos segundos, mas eu não estava reclamando, aquilo era melhor do que qualquer amasso que eu tive com Miguel, Dino ou Harry.

Lentamente subi minha mão, até que senti o sutiã de Hermione e me assustei quando em frações de segundos ela se afastou de mim. Nos encaramos ofegantes e vermelhas, mas eu ainda mantinha um semblante confuso.

- Me desculpe, eu... Eu não estou pronta para isso. Sei que parece rídiculo, quer dizer, tenho 17 anos e todos também acham que eu e Vítor Krum já... Você sabe, mas ainda sou...

- ... Virgem - eu a interrompi - Não precisa se explicar Mione, eu entendo. Não irei fazer nada que não queira. Sua primeira vez tem que ser especial, com alguém especial, assim como você merece - eu disse encarando-a com um pequeno sorriso.

- Você é especial, Ginny - ela sorriu para mim enquanto pegava minha mão direita e entrelaçava nossos dedos - Então... Como você pensa a sua primeira vez?

Encarei Hermione com os olhos arregalados, mas logo tratei de desviar.

- Bem, eujátiveminhaprimeiravez - falei rapidamente sem sequer olhá-la.

- O que? Eu não entendi o que disse.

- Eu não sou mais virgem - eu sussurrei me encolhendo no lugar, apenas esperando a explosão da minha "amiga" que veio logo em seguida.

- O QUE? Como você nunca me contou isso? - Hermione gritou, soltando nossas mãos unidas e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Me desculpe, eu nem tenho uma desculpa por não ter te contado...

- Você não confia em mim - afirmou Hermione emburrada, olhando para frente.

- O que? Não. Claro que confio, não é isso. Eu só... Não era pra ter acontecido, okay. Me senti uma idiota por ter cedido tão rápido. Eu não queria parecer uma idiota para você - eu falei olhando as águas calmas do lago.

Ouvi Hermione suspirar e parecer relaxar ao meu lado, descruzando os braços.

- Com quem foi?

- Dino.

- Dino? Eu pensei que tivesse sido com Harry.

- Harry sempre foi muito respeitador, nunca fez nada que eu não quisesse, morre de medo dos meus irmãos também. Mas com Dino foi o maior erro. Estavamos na festa da vitória da Grifinória no Campeonato de Quadribol. Fred e Jorge haviam conseguido contrabandear whisky de fogo e Dino bebeu muito naquela noite e me procurou. Naquele momento pareceu serto, mas depois... Ele nem ao menos se lembrava de alguma coisa.

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo até que ela o quebrou.

- O que nós somos, Gina?

- O que? - indaguei finalmente olhando para ela.

- O que nós somos? Quer dizer, o que estamos fazendo? - ela perguntou virando totalmente para mim.

- Eu... Eu não sei. O que você quer que nós sejamos? - eu perguntei de volta, apertando nervosamente as mãos em meu colo.

- Eu não quero que você esteja com Harry ou qualquer outra pessoa, porque eu não suporto mais a ideia de apenas te imaginar com alguém que não seja eu - ela confessou me olhando profundamente nos olhos - Eu sempre gostei de você, Ginny. Só que nunca tive coragem de te dizer isso, afinal você sempre foi minha melhor amiga e sempre foi apaixonada por Harry. Eu não teria qualquer chance. Então eu vou ser o que você precisar que eu seja, porque eu não consigo ficar longe de você.

Hermione terminou de falar e continuou a me encarar esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas permaneci calada, encarando-a com a expressão impassível.

- Por favor Gina, diga alguma coisa - ela pediu sofregamente.

Engoli em seco, piscando os olhos várias vezes antes de dizer alguma coisa.

- Sim.

- Sim o que? - ela perguntou se entender.

- Se isso foi um pedido de namoro, então sim, eu aceito - eu disse com um tímido sorriso.

- Você... Você quer ser minha namorada? - ela perguntou como se não fosse possível.

- É o que mais quero agora.

Hermione abriu o mais largo sorriso que já vi, o que me fez sorrir de volta na mesma intensidade.

- Oh meu Merlin, você é minha namorda. Gina Weasley é minha namorda. Eu desejei isso por tanto tempo, nem posso acreditar - ela exclamou animada como se tivesse acabado de ganhar uma biblioteca cheia de livros.

- Mas podemos manter em segredo por enquanto? Tenho que contar aos meus pais e não estou preparada para fazer isso agora. Sem falar que temos Harry e Rony, não quero magoá-los.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Não quero magoa-los também, são meus melhores amigos - ela concordou em compreensão - Mas agora eu não quero pensar neles.

- Então o que você quer conversar? - eu perguntei inocentemente.

E antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa ela me beijou, selando nosso início de namoro. Sorri contra seus lábios. Nada podia ser melhor do que aquilo, e a única certeza que tinha era que queria Hermione Granger em meus braços para sempre.


	7. Francesinha Metida

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**POV HERMIONE**

- Acho que é melhor voltarmos, Gina – eu disse tentando ser racional enquanto sentia seus lábios sugarem algum ponto do meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer todo o corpo.

-Tem certeza Mione? – ela perguntou subindo lentamente até o lóbulo da minha orelha e o mordendo. Seu nome saiu por meus lábios antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber.

- Acho que descobri seu ponto fraco.

Abri os olhos para encontrar Gina me encarando com um sorriso malicioso enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração.

- Você é muito safada Weasley – eu disse dando um leve tapa em seu braço.

- Não fui eu que acabei de gemer meu nome, Granger – ela falou cruzando os braços.

Corei furiosamente quando entendi o que ela insinuou. Oh meu Merlin, que vergonha.

- Eu não gemi seu nome, estava apenas tentando fazer você parar – falei emburrada cruzando os braços e olhando para frente.

Ouvi Gina rir ao meu lado, o que me deixou ainda mais emburrada. Senti-a se levantar do tronco em que estávamos e se colocar a minha frente, entre as pernas, apoiando as mãos em minhas coxas.

- Mione, olhe para mim – ela pediu.

Eu não pude resistir. Olhei-a ainda com a expressão fechada.

- Você fica mais linda quando esta emburrada – Gina disse com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios perfeitos – Não se sinta envergonhada por, você sabe... Gemer. Eu gosto.

- Você gosta? – eu perguntei timidamente, suavizando minha expressão.

- Claro, ouvir você gemer meu nome é o melhor som do mundo, também é bem estimulante – ela falou corando um pouco.

Depois de um tempo finalmente entendi o que a minha namorada quis dizer.

- Você quer dizer que... – eu tentei perguntar.

- Sim, claro.

Escondi o rosto na curva do pescoço de Gina completamente envergonhada. A ruiva safada gargalhava enquanto me abraçava.

- Não tem graça, Ginny – eu falei com a voz saindo abafada e chorosa.

- Tem sim – ela falou – É completamente normal querida. Você vai se acostumar. Agora vamos, faz muito tempo que estamos aqui. Mamãe já deve ter chamado a Ordem da Fênix para nos procurar.

Ela me deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios e se afastou esperando que eu me levantasse. Fiquei em pé num salto, ajeitando a roupa e o cabelo tentando parecer um pouquinho apresentável.

- OH MEU MERLIN! – escutei Gina praguejar e logo em seguida seus dedos estavam tocando meu pescoço.

- O que foi? – perguntei tentando ver o que ela via.

- Eu praticamente incorporei um vampiro e suguei a vida diretamente de seu pescoço – falou Gina fazendo uma careta.

- Por quê?

- Meio que tem um chupão muito feio aqui – e ela apertou a ponta dos dedos no lugar onde presumi que estivesse o chupão, me fazendo estremecer.

- Está tão ruim assim? – eu perguntei tentando inutilmente ver alguma coisa.

- Um pouquinho só. Não o deixe amostra, esconda com o cabelo. Quando chegarmos ao meu quarto daremos um jeito nisso – Gina disse com um sorriso – Me desculpe por isso.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. Isso me dá o direito de te marcar assim também – eu sorri maliciosamente, piscando para ela antes de começar a voltar por onde viemos.

Ouvi-a gargalhar antes de correr até o meu lado e entrelaçar nossos dedos com um belíssimo sorriso exclusivamente para mim.

**-x-**

**POV GINA**

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY? – mamãe veio logo gritando assim que me viu entrando pela porta dos fundos com Hermione.

- Eu estava dando um volta, disse isso a senhora.

- E eu disse que não era para a senhorita demorar. Os Delacour já chegaram à meia hora – minha mãe disse enquanto fazia algum chá.

- Mamãe, eu... – tentei arrumar alguma desculpa, mas Hermione me cortou.

- Foi culpa minha Sra. Weasley. Encontrei Gina lá fora e realmente precisava da ajuda dela em uma coisa. Perdemos à hora.

- Tudo bem, só não façam de novo. Já estava mandando Rony atrás de vocês.

Concordamos em silencio. Hermione olhou para mim e piscou quando mamãe não nos olhava. Ri da sua careta engraçada. Nunca pensei em ver a garota certinha Granger mentir descaradamente para a minha mãe.

- Disseram alguma coisa meninas? – perguntou mamãe.

Negamos com a cabeça, ainda sem dizer nada, tentando segurar o riso.

- Okay – ela nos olhou desconfiada – Quero que levem essa bandeja com chá e biscoitos para os Delacour.

- Tudo bem mãe.

Peguei a bandeja com o chá e as xícaras enquanto Hermione pegava a enorme travessa de biscoitos. Já íamos saindo quando Molly me chamou de volta.

- E Gina, seja educada com Fleur e Gabrielle.

- Vou tentar mamãe – eu disse com um belo sorriso forçado.

Sai da cozinha com Hermione em meu encalço equilibrando as bandejas até a sala de visitas e suspirei profundamente antes de entrar no cômodo cheio de gente.

A primeira coisa que vi foi Fleur e Gui atracados juntos em um canto do sofá, ela praticamente sentada em cima do meu irmão. Logo depois percebi a presença do Monsieur e Apolline Delacour sentados elegantemente em duas poltronas com sorrisos discretos e idênticos. E por último, Gabrielle Delacour a francesinha metida, sentada bem próxima de Rony que tinha uma expressão desconfortavelmente engraçada. Ela sorriu largamente quando nos viu, principalmente quando cumprimentou Hermione, o que não me deixou muito feliz.

- Pequena Ginny, comme tu cresceu – Fleur disse enquanto me dava beijinhos nas bochechas.

- É bom ver você também Fleur – retribui o cumprimento com um sorriso.

Vi pelo canto do olho Gabrielle cumprimentar alegremente minha namorada, com alegria até demais para o meu gosto. Fechei a cara para os beijinhos demorados que a loira mais nova deu nas bochechas que minutos atrás eu estava beijando. Passei direto pelos Senhores Delacour e parei com o corpo um pouco a frente de Hermione.

- Olá Gabrielle, como vai? – eu perguntei falsamente.

Vi sua expressão alegre e excitante de segundos atrás sumir rapidamente e dar lugar a uma careta séria que me fez ter vontade de rir.

- Bien e com você? – ela perguntou com um sorriso falso.

- Tudo ótimo – eu disse ironicamente – Hermione, preciso que você me ajude com uma coisa lá no meu quarto. Será que poderíamos...

- Claro – a morena concordou – Com licença Gabrielle.

Sorri forçadamente para a francesinha metida e entrelacei meus dedos com os de Hermione, puxando-a comigo. Pedimos licença a todos e subimos rapidamente as escadas até o meu quarto onde uma cama de armar já estava em um canto. Fechei a porta e me joguei em minha cima, bufando de irritação.

- No que você precisa da minha ajuda Gina? – Hermione me perguntou ainda me encarando de pé.

- Nada.

- Como nada? Você me chamou aqui para...

- Eu só queria te tirar de lá.

- Por quê?

- Não queria ver Gabrielle toda alegre para o seu lado. Ela estava te comendo com os olhos – eu disse emburrada encarando o teto de madeira.

- O que? É claro que ela não estava. De onde tirou isso? Gabrielle é apenas uma criança – Hermione bufou andando de um lado para o outro no quarto.

- Ela não é mais uma criança. Gabrielle é só um ano mais nova do que eu, sabe muito bem o que está fazendo.

- Gina, você está com ciúmes? – Hermione perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado de frente para mim.

- Claro que não. Eu só não quero uma francesinha metida pensando que pode fazer o que quiser principalmente no que é meu – eu disse já sentada e encarando os olhos marrons a minha frente.

- E eu sou sua? – Hermione perguntou.

- Bem, eu pensei que... Agora que nós... – eu gaguejei.

Antes que eu pudesse terminar, ouvi a garota a minha frente soltar uma grande gargalhada que durou vários segundos enquanto eu a olhava séria sem entender.

- Você fica muito fofa quando está com ciúmes, Gin – ela disse – Mas não tem o porque disso, eu gosto de você. E sim, eu sou só sua, de mais ninguém.

Sorri timidamente antes de voltar a me deitar.

- Tudo bem, mas ainda vou manter um olho em Gabrielle, não quero essa francesinha metida em cima da minha garota, se não arranco aqueles fios loiros um por um – eu disse emburrada.

Ouvi Hermione rir e logo depois a senti deitar-se ao meu lado com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. Fechei os olhos quando um aroma leve e doce de morangos frescos me tomou completamente fazendo sentir-me bem e confortável com aquilo. Puxei Hermione para mais perto de mim e afundei meu rosto nos cabelos cheirosos, aspirando mais e mais daquele aroma inebriante. Percebi que poderia facilmente me viciar naquele cheiro.

- Eu gosto do seu cheiro – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido – Parece com morangos.

- É o meu shampoo de morangos e avelã.

Eu a senti se aconchegar mais ao meu corpo e apoiar o braço esquerdo sobre meu estômago. Ficamos em silencio por um bom e poderia achar que ela havia pegado no sono se não fosse pelos círculos desconexos que estavam sendo traçados em meu braço pela ponta de seus dedos.

- Hermione – eu a chamei.

Ela resmungou algo que não entendi e levantou a cabeça do meu peito para me encarar.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro – ela assentiu com um sorriso lindo.

- O que você, Rony e Harry estão planejando?

- Como assim? – ela perguntou de volta sem entender, ou fingindo não entender.

- Eu sei que vocês estão armando alguma coisa. Harry não me contou o que é, mas eu seu que estão – eu insisti.

Hermione se mexeu desconfortavelmente, mas permaneceu na mesma posição, com metade do corpo sobre o meu.

- Eu não posso dizer Ginny. Rony e eu prometemos a Harry que não diríamos a ninguém.

- Nem mesmo para mim? Eu sou sua namorada, pode confiar em mim. Não vou contar a ninguém – eu disse tirando a franja que lhe caia sobre os olhos.

- Por favor Gina, são coisas do Harry. Ele não quer preocupar você e eu também não. Não podemos esquecer que vocês estavam completamente apaixonados á três meses, e ele terminou com você para protegê-la. Eu não quero quebrar a vontade dele, apesar de estarmos juntas – ela falou séria

- Okay, se não quer me contar... – eu disse desviando o olhar e não dizendo mais nada.

- Eu quero protegê-la, assim como Harry – Hermione disse.

Senti um beijo delicado e quente em minha mandíbula e relaxei instantaneamente, deixando um pequeno suspiro escapar dos meus lábios.

- Eu sei, desculpa. Harry é seu melhor amigo, não devia pedir para você quebrar a confiança dele.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu e voltou a deitar em meu peito.

Comecei a acariciar lentamente seus cabelos castanhos sedosos.

- Mas tem uma coisa que você deve saber – eu a ouvi dizer.

Esperei ela levantar a cabeça novamente para me encarar, mas isso não aconteceu, continuou do mesmo jeito que estava.

- Nós... Eu, Harry e Rony não vamos voltar para Hogwarts – ela disse.

- O que? – eu perguntei levantando para me sentar – Isso é uma piada?

Hermione sentou-se de frente para mim, olhando-me tristemente. Pegou minhas mãos entre as suas antes de dizer:

- Desculpe Gina, mas nós temos que fazer isso. Hogwarts não está nos nossos planos.

- Você vai me deixar? Vai terminar comigo assim como Harry fez – afirmei já sentindo meus olhos marejarem.

- Claro que não. Eu não vou deixar você – ela disse aproximando mais de mim – Entendo o lado de Harry, mas não farei isso. Eu não sou ele, Gina.

Tentei segurar a vontade de chorar. Não queria fazer isso na frente de Hermione e demonstrar fraqueza, mas uma lágrima acabou por escorrer em meu rosto.

- Hey, não chore Ginny – ela falou limpando a lágrima fujona.

- Me deixe ir com vocês – falei de repente.

- O que? Não, claro que não. Você não pode – ela falou surpresa.

- Por favor Hermione. Eu não vou atrapalhar seja lá o que vocês forem fazer, posso até ajudar, você sabe o quanto sou boa com feitiços e...

- Gina, não. Harry nunca concordaria com isso. Ele não queria nem que eu e Rony fossemos com ele.

- Nós acabamos de começar um relacionamento. Eu quero estar com você, Mione. Precisamos estar juntas – eu disse sofregamente.

- Eu sei, também quero estar com você, mas precisa voltar para Hogwarts, seu sexto ano...

- Hermione – eu a interrompi – Nós duas sabemos que sem Dumbledore, Hogwarts vai ser tomada completamente pelo Ministério e...

-... E Você-Sabe-Quem está tomando o Ministério – Hermione sussurrou para si mesma – Como eu não tinha pensado nisso?

- Viu. Hogwarts não é mais um lugar seguro, eu estaria melhor com vocês – eu disse.

- Você, de certa forma, tem razão – ela falou pensativa – Mas Harry nunca...

- Eu não sou namorada de Harry, não tenho que lhe dar satisfação de nada. Você é minha namorada e se me quiser por perto, é onde eu devo estar – eu disse decidida.

Hermione suspirou cansada e olhou para nossas mãos unidas.

- Eu quero você comigo Ginny.

- Fale com Harry. Faça-o entender que seria mais seguro eu ir com vocês – eu disse.

- Eu posso falar com ele, mas...

Não esperei ela dizer mais nada, me joguei sobre Hermione em um abraço forte, o que nos fez cair deitadas na cama rindo.

- Obrigada, obrigada – eu disse com um sorriso enorme.

- Não estou prometendo nada, apenas vou falar com ele...

- Já é alguma coisa. Eu quero estar lá para proteger você – eu disse.

- Eu também quero estar por perto para te proteger – ela sorriu meigamente para mim.

Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo com sorrisos bobos nos lábios.

- Você está deitada em cima de mim – Hermione disse.

- É, eu estou.

- Normalmente sou eu que fico por cima, Weasley – ela constatou com um sorriso maroto, se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Sempre tem a primeira vez, Granger – eu disse antes de colar nossos lábios em beijo suave e doce.


	8. Eu prometo

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**POV HERMIONE**

**ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS...**

- Me deixe ir com vocês – suplicou Gina pela milionésima vez sentando em sua cama enquanto me olhava pentear os cabelos.

- Não – neguei – Eu não quero que você vá e nem seus pais.

- Mas eu quero ir também. Posso ajudar – ela resmungou.

Olhei-me atentamente no espelho, prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cabelo alto. Suspirei cansada antes de me virar para olhar a ruiva emburrada sentada em posição de lótus na cama. Gina não podia ser mais adorável.

- É uma missão da Ordem, e você é menor de idade – eu falei lentamente – Pode ser perigoso.

- Justamente. Tenho que estar lá para proteger você.

Eu sorri gentilmente enquanto me sentava ao seu lado. Peguei suas mãos entre as minhas antes de encarar aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

- Eu sei Gin, mas você não pode ir – eu disse – Olha, prometo chegar o mais rápido possível. Sã e salva.

Ela bufou irritada, mas assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Você fica mais linda quando está emburrada – eu falei me aproximando mais.

Vi um pequeno sorriso crescer no canto de seus lábios e a expressão fechada se suavizar.

- Eu só queria estar lá com vocês – Gina disse fazendo um adorável bico.

- Eu sei, mas você não tem idade para isso – falei acariciando suas mãos com o polegar.

- Falando assim você faz parecer que sou quase um bebê. Odeio ser a mais nova, isso não quer dizer nada. Estive na batalha do Ministério e também na batalha de Hogwarts ano passado. Já estive bem próxima de Tom Riddle – a ruiva disse ofegante – Acho que sou capaz de ir a uma missão para buscar Harry.

- Sei que quer ajudar – eu disse compreensivamente – Pense assim. Precisamos de alguém aqui para tomar conta da Sra. Weasley, ela vai estar muito nervosa e preocupada com todos. Sua mão precisa de você aqui.

Ela me olhou com a cara fechada, dizendo-me silenciosamente que não era aquilo que queria.

- Por favor Gina. Por mais que sua carinha emburrada seja adorável, ainda prefiro seu sorriso.

Ela me deu um sorriso forçado e voltou para a carranca que estava.

- Não vai sorrir para mim? – eu perguntei me aproximando.

- Não estou afim.

- Okay então.

No segundo seguinte eu estava em cima dela, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga enquanto seus gritos se misturavam com ataques de risos, ressoando por todo o quarto.

- HERMIONE PARA!

- Sorria para mim – eu pedi, atacando qualquer parte exposta de seu corpo.

- Okay, tudo bem – ela cedeu.

E lá estava o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida, mas logo sumiu, dando lugar a uma careta emburrada típica dos Weasley.

- Satisfeita? – ela perguntou mal-humorada, mas eu sabia que estava brincando.

- Por enquanto sim – eu disse antes de beijar seus lábios levemente.

- Era para ser um beijo rápido e simples, mas Gina agarrou meu pescoço, puxando-me para mais perto do seu corpo. Ofeguei quando senti sua língua buscar a minha, e seu corpo estremecer quando finalmente encontrou.

- HERMIONE, JÁ ESTAMOS INDO – eu ouvi Rony gritar meu nome do lado de fora do quarto.

- TUDO BEM, JÁ ESTOU DESCENDO – eu respondi na mesma altura.

Olhei para Gina que agora me encarava com uma expressão triste.

- Eu acho que tenho que ir – eu sussurrei.

- Parece que sim – ela disse no mesmo tom.

Mas nenhuma de nós fez qualquer movimento para sair da posição que nos encontrávamos. Eu não queria sair e parecia que ela também não, mas depois de poucos segundos, Gina suspirou em frustração, o que me fez sair de cima dela. Arrumei minhas roupas e ajeitei os cabelos para parecerem apresentáveis e não como alguém que tinha acabado de dar uns amassos.

Gina se aproximou e enlaçou seus braços em meu pescoço, puxando-me para mais perto.

- Não quero que você vá – ela disse.

- Eu também queria poder ficar, mas eu volto.

- Promete?

- Prometo, vou estar aqui antes mesmo que sinta minha falta – eu disse sorrindo.

Ela se aproximou e pressionou seus lábios sobre os meus, em um beijo casto, mas que não deixava de ser intenso. Afastamo-nos depois de um tempo, dei-lhe um beijo na testa e sorri.

- Você me acompanha? – eu perguntei enquanto pegava minha varinha e a guardava no cós da calça.

Peguei sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos, dando um leve aperto. Saímos do quarto e descemos os lances de escadas até a cozinha, mas antes Gina me deu um olhar triste antes de soltar nossas mãos juntas, entrando logo em seguida no pequeno cômodo.

Eu não esperava ver todas aquelas pessoas espremidas na minúscula cozinha dos Weasley. Em um canto afastado Fred e Jorge cochichavam algo que ninguém mais escutava e davam risadinhas esporádicas, provavelmente sobre nada realmente interessante. No outro canto oposto estavam Gui e Fleur abraçados, parecendo estar em um mundo só deles. Sentados na mesa estavam Remus Lupin, Tonks, Olho-Tonto Moody, Sr. Weasley e Hagrid. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi um homenzinho carrancudo que parecia não querer estar ali.

- Quem é aquele? – eu sussurrei para Rony que estava parado próximo a porta.

- Mundungus Fletcher. Olho-Tonto que o trouxe – ela disse no mesmo tom. – Mantenha um olho nele, não me parece muito confiável.

Assenti minimamente, pelo menos não era a única que havia percebi aquilo.

- Finalmente Srta. Granger. Só estávamos a esperando – resmungou Moody.

- Desculpe Senhor. Estava resolvendo uma coisa – eu disse em voz baixa.

- Tanto faz. Obrigada Molly – ela falou enquanto pegava uma xícara de chá que a Sra. Weasley lhe oferecia – Acho que já estamos prontos para repassar o plano. Remus, por favor.

Lupin se levantou e tirou um grande frasco do bolso interno do paletó e o colocou no centro da mesa.

- Isso é uma poção polissuco, preparada cuidadosamente por Remus – Moody falou calmamente enquanto bebericava seu chá – Se alguma coisa der errada culpem a ele.

- Hey – reclamou Lupin – Não vai dar nada de errado.

- Okay – o ex-auror disse com descaso – O que vocês terão que fazer é beber isso com alguma parte do corpo do menino Potter e tentar não morrer durante o trajeto até aqui. Entenderam?

Olhei para Gina no instante que Moody falou sobre morrer e vi todo o seu sangue sumir de seu rosto. Por um segundo jurei que ela poderia desmaiar naquele instante. Esperei que ela encontrasse o meu olhar e tentei a todo custo dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

- Hermione, Rony, Fleur, Fred, Jorge e Mundungus – chamou Lupin – Vocês estão certos de que querem fazer isso? Pode ser perigoso.

- Harry é nosso outro irmão. Só não é ruivo como a maioria – Fred disse – Claro que estamos prontos – E Jorge acenou em concordância.

- Arry sauvé mi irmãzinha, il est mínimo qui posso fazer – Fleur disse com um enorme sorriso em seu forte sotaque francês.

- Por mim tudo bem – disse Rony ao meu lado calmamente.

- Se eu tivesse outra opç... – Mundungus começou a dizer alguma coisa.

- Cala a boca, Fletcher. Ele está de acordo – disse Olho-Tonto Moody com uma cara fechada para o homenzinho que se encolheu.

- Hermione? – o Professor Lupin chamou por meu nome.

Olhei para Gina ao meu lado e a vi acenar minimamente em aceitação.

- Claro. Harry é como meu irmão mais velho não tem nem o que pensar – eu disse com um pequeno sorriso – E acho que Rony pensa o mesmo – Meu amigo ruivo confirmou com um aceno.

- Então acho que estamos prontos – Lupin disse.

Olho-Tonto se levantou, agradeceu o chá da Sra. Weasley e encaminhou-se para fora da cozinha. Vi pelo canto do olho, Molly abraçar os filhos e lhes dar mil e uma recomendações. O cômodo foi se esvaziando gradativamente até que sobrou apenas eu, Gina e Rony.

- Vamos Mione? – perguntou meu amigo perto da porta de saída.

- Claro, eu só vou falar uma coisa com Gina. Pode ir na frente – disse sorrindo.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu para o terreno dos Weasley.

Virei-me para onde Gina me encarava e sorri para a carinha preocupada e assustada da minha namorada.

- Vem aqui – eu sussurrei.

Ela andou até mim e eu envolvi seu corpo em um abraço forte, enterrando meu rosto no pescoço alvo dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – eu disse.

- Eu realmente espero que sim.

Dei um beijo em seu pescoço e me afastei.

- Eu prometo.

Ela sorriu e nós finalmente saímos da cozinha.

- Quero todos aparatando em Little Whitning quando eu disser três – disse Moody.

Dei uma última olhada em Gina e corri para perto de Rony.

- Nos três. Um... Dois... TRÊS – gritou Moody.

E a última coisa que vi antes de aparatar foi á preocupação estampada claramente nos olhos azuis de Gina. E então o turbilhão de cores me tomou.


	9. Quem ele pensa que é?

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**POV GINA**

- Porque eles estão demorando tanto? – perguntei para minha mãe enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- Eu não sei querida. Tome um pouco de chá, vai lhe acalmar – mamãe disse enquanto me acompanhava com os olhos – Só quero que todos cheguem bem.

Ignorei o que ela disse sobre o chá e parei ao lado da janela, lugar onde eu teria uma ótima visão quando alguém aparatasse de volta.

- Onde os Senhores Delacour e Gabrielle foram mesmo? – eu perguntei.

- Estão visitando alguns parentes que moram em Londres – Molly disse.

- Covardes – eu resmunguei.

- Ginevra – mamãe me repreendeu.

- A senhora sabe que é verdade. Poderiam muito bem ficar aqui e nos ajudar, mas preferiram fugir. Um bando de covardes.

Mamãe apenas suspirou e voltou a bebericar seu chá, sem dizer mais nada. Ela sabia que eu estava certa. Voltei a encarar o escuro do lado de fora pela janela. Como Hermione estaria agora?

**DUAS HORAS DEPOIS...**

Eu já não estava agüentando mais. Não havia mexido um só centímetro do lugar em que me coloquei de guarda. Mamãe estava sentada na enorme poltrona provavelmente costurando os "novos" suéteres para o Natal. Eu só esperava que o meu não fosse rosa como o do ano passado.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos, tentando imaginar qual seria a cor do meu suéter que levei um maldito susto quando de repente um flash quebrou a escuridão do lado de fora e duas formas disformes saíram do meio do enorme matagal.

- Mãe, alguém voltou – eu disse antes de correr para a porta da frente.

Harry e Hagrid vinham mancando em direção a Toca, um se apoiando no outro. O garoto tinha vários arranhões e machucados no rosto e provavelmente um tornozelo torcido.

- Gina – eu o ouvi ofegar quando me viu.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seus braços me envolveram em um forte abraço. Sua colônia masculina invadiu minhas narinas e aquela familiar sensação de segurança me tomou, mas não mais do que isso. O coração acelerado e a vontade de beijá-lo não estavam mais ali. Isso era... Estranhamente diferente.

- Olá Harry – eu o cumprimentei – Você está machucado. O que aconteceu?

- Eles sabiam que iríamos sair hoje. Foi uma armadilha, alguém nos traiu – ele disse ofegante, olhando várias vezes para todos os lados – Onde estão os outros?

- Só você e Hagrid que chegaram até agora. Rony e Tonks, Gui e Fleur já deviam ter chegado, suas chaves de portal já estão aqui – eu disse apontando para uma escova e um pneu velho.

- Droga – ele resmungou – Se alguma coisa acontecer a eles, eu...

- Harry – eu o cortei – Não aconteceu nada, provavelmente eles estão atrasados e perderam a chave do portal.

- Harry? – minha mãe chamou, andando rápido até nós – Graças a Merlin, vocês estão bem.

Ela o puxou para um abraço, sufocando-o. Harry gemeu de dor e isso fez mamãe se afastar e o segurar pelos ombros.

- O que foi isso querido? – ela perguntou, analisando-o.

- Hagrid e eu aterrizamos forçadamente na casa dos pais da Tonks, acabei quebrando algumas costelas – ele disse.

E foi nesse momento que reparei em Hagrid. O meio-gigante tinha vários arranhões e hematomas no rosto e um olho feiamente inchado. Ele não parecia bem.

- Acho que devíamos levar Hagrid para dentro. Ele parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento – eu falei.

- Eu estou bem, não precisam... – ele começou a dizer, mas minha mãe o interrompeu.

- Nada disso Hagrid. Você está com uma aparência horrível – ela falou – Vou preparar uma quantidade grande de Essência de Murtisco para aliviar a dor e você vai colocar alguma coisa gelada nesse olho.

Mamãe arrastou Hagrid para dentro e deixou Harry e eu sozinhos. O silêncio caiu sobre nós desconfortavelmente, o que nos levou a desviar para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse um ao outro.

- Você devia entrar. Mamãe sabe consertar ossos quebrados como ninguém – eu falei.

- Não precisa. A Sra. Tonks me deu uma poção horrível, acho que eles voltaram pro lugar, só estou sentindo um leve incomodo – ele disse, me olhando brevemente com um sorriso e voltando a encarar o nada.

- O seu tornozelo, você precisa...

- Eu estou bem, não precisa – ele disse com um pouco mais de dureza, sem nem ao menos olhar para mim.

Calei-me e desviei o olhar para onde Harry olhava. Sem sinal de ninguém.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – eu disse depois de um tempo.

Ele soltou a respiração que parecia estar prendendo há muito tempo.

- Eu realmente espero que sim, porque se...

- Harry, para – eu falei duramente – Não é culpa sua. Estamos nisso porque queremos salvar o mundo bruxo, não é só por você. Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe Voldemort. Tudo isso é totalmente e exclusivamente culpa dele. Só dele.

- Mas eu...

Eu nunca saberia o que Harry diria, porque antes mesmo dele completar seu pensamento, barulhos romperam a noite escura e dois vultos saíram do matagal enorme. O Professor Lupin vinha aparando um Jorge quase inconsciente em seus braços. Um dos lados da cabeça do meu irmão estava totalmente coberta por sangue.

- Oh meu Merlin – eu sussurrei antes de correr até eles.

Harry ajudou Lupin a carregar Jorge para dentro de casa e o colocar deitado no sofá. E foi ai que todos conseguimos ver o que realmente tinha acontecido e por alguns segundos eu não consegui respirar. No lugar onde deveria estar sua orelha havia, no entanto, um buraco sangrento.

- Oh meu filho – mamãe se jogou sobre o corpo de Jorge, resmungando coisas desconexas.

Pelo canto do olho vi o professor Lupin agarrar Harry bruscamente e lhe faz uma pergunta, mas ainda não conseguia deixar de olhar meu irmão ferido, coberto por sangue seco.

- Vai ficar tudo bem mãe. Jorge vai ficar bem – eu disse para ela enquanto afagava suas costas – Vou ficar lá fora com Harry, se precisar de mim é só me chamar.

Ela resmungou mais alguma coisa antes que eu seguisse Harry para o jardim. Depois de algum tempo esperando em silêncio, dois vultos romperam a escuridão e eu pude ver aquela silhueta perfeita.

- Graças a Merlin – eu disse antes de correr e me jogar sobre ela.

- Eu disse que voltaria – Hermione sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de me apertar mais em seus braços – Acho melhor nos soltarmos, Harry está olhando esquisito para nós.

Eu bufei frustrada antes de soltar Hermione e vê-la ser abraçada pelo garoto que era meu ex-namorado.

- Quem mais voltou? – Kingsley perguntou.

- Só eu, Hagrid, Jorge e Lupin – Harry respondeu.

- Vou falar com Lupin. Fiquem aqui para caso alguém voltar ferido – Kingsley disse antes de andar até a casa.

Voltei minha atenção para Hermione e finalmente pude perceber o quanto ela havia se machucado. Um feio corte em sua bochecha sangrava sem parar, manchando o rosto branco de vermelho vivo. Vários outros cortes e hematomas se espalhavam por seu rosto, braços e mãos, mas o que mais me assustou foi o enorme rasgo que ia de uma ponta a outra em boa parte de sua camiseta e em volta machas vermelhas escuras tomavam o tecido. Aquilo era sangue.

- O que aconteceu com você Mione? – perguntei assustada.

- Fomos perseguidos por Fenrir Greyback e mais três Comensais. Ele acabou me acertando com dois diffindos e acho que ele não sabia usar um sectumsempra, porque se soubesse com certeza teria usado – ela disse enquanto tentava limpar as mãos sujas de sangue seco na calça.

- Você tem que entrar, tenho certeza que mamãe saberá o que fazer – eu disse.

- Eu estou bem Ginny. Posso agüentar esses arranhões e cortes, cuido disso mais tarde – ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – Como Jorge está?

- Como você sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa com Jorge? – eu perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Eu vi quando lançaram o feitiço nele. Foi horrível. Eu pude escutar seu grito de dor, até tentei atacar de longe, mas não deu tempo e...

- Está tudo bem Hermione – eu disse afagando suas costas – Tenho certeza que Jorge ficaria agradecido por você tentar defende-lo.

- Como ele está?

- Ele vai ficar bem. Mamãe está cuidando dele agora – eu disse – Mas tem certeza que está bem com você? Eu posso...

- Tenho certeza Gina. Vamos esperar os outros chegarem – ela disse com o sorriso mais lindo. O meu sorriso.

Harry se afastou um pouco, perdido em pensamentos e nós concordamos silenciosamente em deixá-lo um pouco sozinho.

- Ele está se culpando – Hermione falou de um jeito que só eu pudesse ouvir.

- Com certeza, mas ele vai ficar bem. Jorge logo estará fazendo piadas sobre a orelha dele – eu falei chegando mais perto da minha namorada – Eu estava tão preocupada com você.

Hermione sorriu para mim e me puxou para seus braços, tomando cuidado para não pressionar seus machucados.

- Eu queria poder te beijar agora – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Não tanto quanto eu, mas prometo que mais tarde eu vou cuidar de você. Vai poder me dar quantos beijos que quiser – eu disse no mesmo tom.

- Você promete? – ela perguntou fazendo um bico extremamente adorável.

- Prometo.

Afastei-me de seu abraço ficando em uma distância relativamente amigável. O silêncio caiu sobre nós enquanto encarávamos o céu escuro e estrelado, nada se mexia ou fazia qualquer tipo de barulho.

Onde estariam os outros?

Depois de vários minutos eternos, outro flash de luz rompeu o ar. Papai e Fred, aparentemente bem, vieram andando até nós com expressões cansadas.

- Graças a Merlin vocês estão bem – papai disse puxando Harry e Hermione para um abraço no estilo Weasley – Nós fomos traídos.

- Alguém passou a informação verdadeira – Harry disse tremendo – Eu disse que se passar por mim seria loucura. Agora Hermione está sangrando, Jorge está inconsciente lá dentro e...

- O que aconteceu com Jorge? – perguntou Fred e meu pai ao mesmo tempo.

- Papai. Fred – eu chamei fazendo os dois dirigirem sua atenção a mim – Acho melhor vocês entrarem.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu? – Arthur perguntou assustado.

- Jorge se feriu Sr. Weasley – Hermione disse – Snape usou um sectumsempra e...

- Foi Snape que fez aquilo? – Harry perguntou furioso.

- Agora não Harry – Hermione ralhou com ele – Snape usou esse feitiço das trevas e acertou Jorge e... Bem, ele perdeu uma orelha.

- Jorge perdeu uma orelha? – perguntou Fred incrédulo, parecendo que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Harry e eu confirmamos com um aceno de cabeça e pela primeira em todos esses anos eu vi meu irmão ficar sem palavras.

- Vamos meu filho, sua mãe deve estar precisando de nós – papai disse enquanto puxava um Fred sem reação alguma para dentro de casa.

Ficamos sozinhos novamente, mas Harry logo quebrou o silêncio.

- Onde será que os outros estão? – ele perguntou com uma voz carregada de angústia.

- Fomos atacados Harry. Tenho certeza de que estão escondidos em algum lugar. Eles estão bem – Hermione disse enquanto se aproximava dele.

- Eu não suportaria se acontecesse alguma coisa com você e Rony por minha causa, eu não... – ele começou a fraquejar, sua voz soando trêmula.

- Hey – Hermione o puxou fazendo com que ele a encarasse.

E pela primeira vez eu vi Harry com os olhos marejados, prestes a chorar na frente de outras pessoas.

- Rony e eu estamos nisso por vontade própria. Claro que queremos ajudar você, mas também queremos salvar o mundo bruxo. Então pare de se culpar por estarmos nisso – Hermione disse seriamente antes de puxar o garoto para um abraço – Nós amamos você Harry. Somos uma família, então vai ter que nos agüentar por perto.

Sorri para o que minha namorada disse. Não podia estar mais orgulhosa de Hermione.

Vi alguma coisa de materializar no céu e vir se aproximando em direção ao chão. Parecia uma vassoura e...

- Harry. Hermione – chamei – Alguém está vindo.

Eles se separaram e olharam para o ponto que eu apontava.

- Parece ser Rony e Tonks – Harry falou apertando os olhos por trás dos óculos tentando enxergar.

- São eles. O cabelo ruivo de Rony e o cabelo roxo de Tonks não têm como confundi-los – Hermione falou.

Tonks pousou em chão firme desajeitadamente, quase derrubando ela e meu irmão.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram – falou Harry suspirando aliviado por ver Rony bem.

- É bom te ver inteiro também cara – falou Rony puxando Harry para um abraço – Nós somos os últimos?

- Não, ainda falta Gui e Fleur, Moody e Mundungus – falou Hermione.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Rony quando reparou melhor em minha namorada.

- Greyback – eu falei – Mas estou bem.

- Eu vou matar esse desgraçado – ameaçou Rony fechando os punhos de raiva – Se eu tivesse lá...

Arqueei as sobrancelhas para aquela declaração protetora, protetora até demais do meu irmão. Ele estava tentando mostrar o que com aquilo?

- Você não vai matar ninguém Ronald, fique na sua. Hermione sabe cuidar de si mesma – eu disse séria, colocando as mãos na cintura, mania que eu tinha herdado da minha mãe.

- Como é que é? – Rony perguntou confuso – Se alguém machuca a Hermione, então o problema se torna meu também. É claro que vou defendê-la.

- Ela não precisa que você a defenda – eu rosnei.

- E quem vai defendê-la? Você? – desdenhou Rony.

- Sim, por que não?

- Por favor Gina. Harry teve que terminar com você para te proteger...

- CALEM A BOCA! – Hermione gritou.

Olhei para minha namorada e engoli em seco com o que vi. Hermione estava furiosa.

- Eu não preciso que nenhum dos dois me proteja okay? Sou bem grandinha para me cuidar.

- Hermione, eu... – tentei falar, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Agora não Gina.

Harry e Tonks nos encaravam assustados, sem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Bem, eu acho que vou procurar meu marido – disse Tonks se manifestando pela primeira vez – Harry, Hermione é bom ver que vocês estão bem.

- Obrigada Tonks, é bom ver que você está bem também – Hermione sorriu educadamente.

Tonks saiu correndo em direção a Toca, gritando o nome de Lupin. Hermione voltou sua atenção para mim e Rony, a expressão passando de educadamente adorável para seriamente furiosa, mas não disse nada. Eu definitivamente estava encrencada.

- Rony – chamou Harry – Jorge perdeu uma das orelhas. Acho melhor você entrar, a Sra. Weasley está muito preocupada com você e Gui.

- Jorge perdeu o que? – respondeu Rony ficando completamente pálido, mais do que o normal.

Rony saiu correndo para dentro de casa sem nem ao menos dizer qualquer coisa.

- Onde será que estão os outros? – Harry perguntou andando de um lado para o outro, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados pela milionésima vez naquela noite.

E antes mesmo que pudéssemos responder alguma coisa a ele, Gui e Fleur aparataram á poucos metros de onde estávamos. Corri para abraçar meu irmão mais velho. De todos os seis, Guilherme era o que mais me entendia. Nós tínhamos uma ligação especial, muito maior do que a que tinha com os outros.

- Graças a Merlin você está bem – eu disse enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço. O cheiro amadeirado de sua colônia fazendo-me sentir confortável e segura.

- Também senti a sua falta pequena – ele falou me apertando em seus braços fortes – Todos já chegaram?

- Não. Faltam Moody e Mundungus.

Ele se afastou e então pude perceber sua expressão cansada e triste, olhei para Fleur e ela se encontrava da mesma forma. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Vamos entrar, tenho algo para contar a todos – ele falou mais alto para que Harry e Hermione ouvissem.

- Mas Moody e Mundungus... – Harry tentou dizer.

- Por favor Harry, é importante – Gui pediu e meu ex-namorado acenou minimamente.

Seguimos meu irmão e Fleur para dentro de casa onde todos estavam reunidos em volta de um Jorge consciente.

- Graças a Merlin – mamãe correu para abraçar Gui e Fleur quando os viu – Vocês estão bem?

- Sim mamãe. O que aconteceu com Jorge? – ele perguntou baixinho quando viu o buraco sangrento onde devia estar uma orelha.

- Snape lançou um feitiço das trevas que acertou a orelha do seu irmão – minha mãe respondeu.

- Desgraçado – Gui praguejou.

- Guilherme Weasley – repreendeu Molly – Por mais que Snape seja desprezível, não quero ver meu filho falando coisas impróprias.

- Desculpe – ele disse e logo depois se virou para todos – Tenho uma coisa para dizer.

Todos voltaram sua atenção para Gui, até mesmo Jorge parou de fazer alguma piada sobre sua orelha perdida.

- Er... Olho Tonto está morto – disse Gui.


End file.
